A Pokemon Fairy Tale
by Chikorita1
Summary: **Finished! What will happen to a prince (played by Ash) and a little poor servant (Misty)? Is it really that hard to say "I love you?" A must for all AAML fans!
1. A Pokemon Fairy Tale ch.1

A Pokemon Fairy Tale  
  
(Okay, l know how bad my English is so you don't have to tell me   
about it. This fanfic is sort of like a fairy tale, and l hope you like   
it!)  
  
Ch.1  
  
A long time ago, in the kingdom of Cerulean, the   
Waterflower family decided to move into another kingdom further   
south, Kingdom of Pallet. Little Misty, who was only 8 years old   
by that time, was so excited about it. Pallet kingdom was a   
beautiful place, with its small town close to the ocean. Misty   
adored the ocean, and loved water Pokemon. Her whole family,   
including her parents, her 3 older sisters Violet, Lily and Daisy all   
trained water Pokemon. Later when Misty is 12, she can receive   
her first Pokemon.  
"Let's go daddy!" Misty said happily as her father giggled.   
Her mother who is a true beauty and a brunette laughed. They are   
sure happy. Although Misty and her sisters always get into   
arguments and fights, they are still a happy family.  
  
And so the Waterflowers moved to the Kingdom of Pallet   
through the Viridian District. They didn't want to even get close to   
the Viridian area but they must. If they go the long way around it   
would take 3 weeks longer.   
  
When the family arrived at the Viridian District, Misty's   
mother said.  
"Lily, Violet, Daisy and Misty, you all must be quiet and   
don't cry if you're afraid,"   
Viridian District was used to be another beautiful nation, but   
when a raid of a large gang of thieves and assassins the nation is   
destroyed, and the gang of criminals lived in that area and formed   
an organization called "Team Rocket."   
Misty was scared at the awful scene. A ruin of houses   
everywhere. There were some people who didn't look nice   
everywhere, and the plants around this area all died and became   
yellow. The floor wasn't like the ones before, covered with stone   
but only a faint dirt road. The sky was covered with black mist and   
smoke of all those thieves' hideouts.   
Misty grabbed her mother's dress tight, afraid of those   
people. Her father seemed to be bold but she could feel that her   
father was scared too. Not scare for life, but feared the safety of his   
family. Misty's 3 older sisters held hands tight with each other.   
Even if they were older, they were also scared. If anyone sees this   
scene of Viridian, they will think that hell will be something   
similar. This place isn't fit for any living things to live.  
  
"Hey you guys!" said a man with a knife in his hand. "Hand   
over all of your money!"  
"Sir, we aren't that rich so," protested Misty's father but then   
the robber held his knife to his throat. Misty's father got out some   
money from his pocket.   
"Is that all you have?" asked the robber again.  
"Yes, that's all we have," lied Misty's mother. Misty hugged   
her mom, scared. Then her mother whispered to her 4 daughters.  
"Run if l tell you guys to," she whispered quietly.  
"Mother…" said Violet as she held Misty's hand.   
"Well that lady there," the robber pointed to Misty's mother.   
"She's beautiful! I'll take her along and you can keep the cash!"   
The robber forced to take Misty's mother but then Misty protested.  
"Don't take my mom! Please?" she begged as her aqua eyes   
sparkled innocently, a heart of pureness, a heart filled with joy.   
Inside this little girl was filled with hope, and she prayed that the   
robber would let her mother go.  
"Well… alright! But l'll keep the cash!" The robber snatched   
the money and left. He threw her mother to the ground and quickly   
escaped.   
"Thanks Misty," said her mother as the family moved out of   
the Viridian District and into the Pallet Kingdom.  
  
10 years later, Misty was walking along the street, thinking   
of ways to earn some quick money. 4 years ago her mother died   
from an unknown disease, and drove her father to gambling. Her   
father was losing money ever since, and now she must think of   
some ways to earn money fast. Her sisters all found some jobs, but   
still hadn't learn enough money. 10 years ago, Pallet was like a   
wonderland. Famous for its beautiful buildings along the coastline,   
this nation was said to be one of the richest country in the world.   
Misty was walking bare footed in a beach. Her Pokemon   
Starmie was swimming along the coast. Misty kicked the sand,   
couldn't think of a solution to her problem. She is still sad about   
her mother's departure, but her dad crossed the line. Before he was   
a responsible, good father, handsome looking too! But now he was   
just a loser, always lying on the bed, and gambled whenever he had   
the money to. She and her siblings did all the work in the family.   
Now they must earn some quick money to pay for their father.  
"Oh Starmie, what can l do?"  
Her Starmie swam closer to the shore, and stood by her side.   
Misty sobbed as she rested her head on Starmie. Her waist length   
red hair made her also a beauty, but she worked day and night,   
trying to earn the money for her dad, and longer took cared of her   
appearance, and so her hair was a little messy.   
She loved the ocean. The ocean is someone you can tell all of   
your secrets to. The ocean listens to you, at least that's what she   
believed. The ocean in Misty's mind is a person, not a thing, a   
person who is passionate, peaceful and a true friend. Because of   
this admiration of the sea, Misty also loved water Pokemon.   
  
She returned home along the main street. But then everyone   
else was only standing at the sides of the road.   
"What's happening?" she asked.  
"It's the prince! The prince is here!"  
She looked as the ruler of the Pallet nation passed through.   
He was riding on a Rapidash, with a Pikachu at his shoulder. There   
were heavy guards around him, and there was a stern looking man   
in front of the prince. The stern looking man was the captain of the   
guards, Brock. Brock was a famous warrior all around the world.   
His rock Pokemon's hardcore defense and awesome offensive   
strength could knock out any Pokemon.   
Then there was Prince Ketchum. A charming and handsome   
prince riding on his Rapidash, dreams for all women to be married   
to such a man like Prince Ketchum. His black hair wasn't short,   
but a good length. His Pikachu was so adorable, strong too. The   
prince's Pikachu was the prince's favorite Pokemon and also his   
bodyguard. Pikachu was like no other Pokemon. He was a   
Pokemon that had characteristics of a human. Some special   
Pokemon owned by a special master.  
The crowd started to push, trying to get a better look at the   
prince.   
"Hey watch it!" said Misty but then the crowd pushed her   
and she lost her balance. She fell on to the road in front of the   
prince's path.  
"Hey you! How dare you block our path! Move it! Move it!"   
said Cap. Brock coldly as Misty quickly tried to get up and stunned   
by Brock's warning. The guards behind then shouted at Misty. The   
crowd at the side watched.  
"Brock!" yelled the prince and the guards and Brock be quiet.   
Then he got down from his Rapidash and walked towards Misty.  
"Are you alright?" asked Prince Ketchum. Misty's heart   
pounded. She did hear of nice things about the prince, such as   
giving out food to the poor, visiting families and such. She just   
thought that those were just things the royalty said so that the   
citizens would like them. Guess Prince Ketchum was a nice guy   
for real.  
"Hello? Miss?" the prince asked again.  
"Oh, l'm fine, Prince Ketchum," replied Misty politely. She   
got up and walked back into the crowd. Then the royalty continued   
their way to the palace.  
  
Misty walked back into the poorer area of the city. This area   
the city wasn't even close to as nice as those on the main street.   
Instead of having white painted (paint is something valuable   
during that time) houses and windows (glass also is expensive),   
houses in here were made of poor quality bricks, no glass or any   
paint on the wall. She entered her house from the broken door and   
her dad was lying on the bed, staring at the roof again.   
"Dad, you must get over this, mom will be sad to see you like   
this,"  
"She'll never see me again…"  
"She is watching over us in heaven, l'm sure!"  
"No. She is dead Misty. Someday you will understand, the   
pain of losing your true love is terrible…"  
"Yes, but as people say, time is the best medicine for   
everything,"  
"Not for me…"  
"Queen Ketchum once lost her husband, but she is doing fine   
now,"  
"Whatever…"  
Misty sighed and lit the room up more using another candle.   
The condition of the house wasn't very good. There were only   
enough room for placing 2 bunk beds, a table and several chairs   
and there was another door, leading to the washroom. The room   
was only lit up by one candle every night to save money, but Misty   
sometimes lit up 2.  
Then someone entered the house.  
"Hi Misty," said Violet and Daisy as they entered the house.   
Misty lightly smiled and she grabbed the broom to sweep the floor.   
Violet just went to her bed immediately to rest, and Daisy sat on   
one of the wooden chairs around the table.   
"Tired from working?" asked Misty. Daisy nodded and   
Violet already fell to sleep.  
"Who's cooking tonight?" asked Misty as Daisy drank some   
water.   
"Lily. She's in the market right now,"  
"I'll do it. You are all tired from working, l bet. Let me do   
the cooking. I'm the only one of us who doesn't have a job yet,"   
said Misty as she continued to sweep the floor.  
"No, little sis, we can handle it,"  
"Don't treat me like l'm a 4 year old!"  
An uncomfortable silence broke in. Daisy said nothing. All   
she wanted was for Misty not to worry about it, so she never asked   
Misty to worry about it.   
  
The next morning, after all of Misty's sisters were off to   
work again, Misty went to the beach again. She sat in her usual   
spot, watching her Pokemon swimming around. A group of women   
then walked by. They talked so loud, that Misty just couldn't help   
to overhear their conversations.  
"You know what, the palace is hiring servants again!"  
"What! You should've told me sooner. They say that even   
servants in the palace is treated not that bad, at least a bed to sleep   
and the palace takes care of your food too!"  
"You can get paid well also!"  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's register at the palace!"  
The 3 women ran off.  
Misty thought to herself. It sounded like a gold mine! Then   
she quickly returned her Pokemon into the Pokeballs and ran off to   
the palace.  
  
When she arrived at the palace, she was surprised to see so   
many other people lining up to be servants and housekeepers. The   
palace was huge, and it's by the ocean. The white building   
sparkled against the bright sun. There was a iron gate, and all   
women who were willing to be servants and housekeepers of the   
palace were to wait patiently in front of the gate. Misty quickly   
lined up.  
"Next person!" A red haired woman called. She was the head   
of the servants and housekeeping department. It's not really a   
department, but that's what all common folks called. The woman's   
hair was weird. It was a hairstyle that Misty had never seen before.   
Then she stepped up and sat on the chair.  
The woman sat at the other end of the small table, and   
introduced herself. Her name was Jessie, and she taught all the   
servants and housekeepers.   
"What's your name young lady?" Jessie asked.  
"Misty Waterflower,"  
"Age?"  
"18,"  
"Wow, that's young. Why do you want this job? Especially   
when you're so young, most youngster go to have some fun when   
they're your age,"  
"Some family problems…"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"That's okay,"  
This Jessie seemed quite nice to Misty, unlike what the other   
people commented. Others said that Jessie was a mean old, nasty   
woman. She seemed nice, gentle and caring.   
"Okay, Ms. Waterflower, can you start your work   
tomorrow?"  
"Yes! Sure!"  
"Okay, go back home and tell your family that. By 7 next   
morning l'll be waiting for you,"  
  
Misty joyfully left the palace and back home. She finally got   
a job and within a short time she and her sisters could pay for her   
father and they will be happy again. Tomorrow would be a new   
day!  
"What! You've got a job in the palace?" asked Lily   
excitingly as Misty's sister surrounded her, asking her stuff and all   
seemed to be excited. Misty was also excited, that her sisters were   
no longer treating her like a baby. Misty's family then enjoyed a   
happy dinner (excluding their father).   
The next day, Misty was already and she walked to the   
palace for her first day of work.  
  
-to be continued-  



	2. A Pokemon Fairy Tale ch.2

A Pokemon Fairy Tale  
  
(Okay, l know how bad my English is so you don't have to tell me   
about it. E-mail me at Chikorita@usa.net for any opinion. l hope   
you like it!)  
  
Ch.2  
  
Misty saw Jessie waiting for her and other new girls. She   
stepped forward and joined the small group. Jessie did a simple   
attendance, and then led them into the palace through the 3rd class   
staff entrance. The 1st class was those bodyguards and soldiers. 2nd   
class was some lower level of guards and the chef. 3rd class, the   
lowest class, was servants, housekeepers and other stuff. Jessie was   
a 2nd class member, but she was using the 3rd class door to teach   
the new people how things worked.  
"Everyday you come here and pick up your uniform here!"   
Jessie explained as the girls toke their uniform and changed. Misty   
looked at the uniform, which was a pure white dress. She changed   
in the change room and entered her room. There were 3 people per   
room. The bed weren't bunk beds, but a separate bed for each   
person, which Misty was glad. The bed wasn't very comfortable,   
but better than knowing someone was above you all the time. They   
also got a small dresser for all 3 people to put their stuff in. Misty   
unpacked her bags and put the clothes and other things into the   
dresser.  
"Hey girl, give me some room!" said the other girl beside   
her. Misty apologized and moved her stuff over. After all 3 girls   
put in their stuff, they sat down on the bed and talked.   
"First think of some way to know which stuff is which   
person's," suggested a blue hair girl. That girl was about Misty's   
age and Misty noticed that she only had one Pokeball with her, so   
only one Pokemon.   
"Just put labels on them," suggested the other girl. This girl   
had brown eyes and dark hair. From how she showed off all the   
time, she seemed to be a bragger. The blue hair girl then agreed   
and took out a small piece of paper for everyone. The 4th girl then   
took out a piece of paper herself from her own bag.  
"What's you guys' name?" asked Misty. "Mine is Misty,"  
"Duplica," said the blue hair girl and released her Pokemon   
from the Pokeball, a Ditto. Ditto climbed to Duplica's head and   
transformed into a straw hat.   
"Everyone calls me a star… but l'm just Gisele!" Gisele's   
brown eyes sparkled as she said her lines, and Misty sweatdropped.   
"I've never call you a star," replied Misty to Gisele's   
comments. Duplica sweatdropped at Gisele also but just turned   
away. Gisele seemed to be from a richer family compared to   
Misty's, and Misty wondered why she came here. The way Gisele   
talked was sure trying to show-off.   
  
"You girls all ready?" shouted Jessie to Misty's room from   
the end of the hallway. The girls shouted in reply a yes and then   
Jessie came in and ordered everyone to sit in their bed and listen   
up.  
"Here are the rules. Wake up at 7, do your bed, eat breakfast   
at the 3rd class meeting hall. Then go upstairs and pick up your   
stuff and l'll teach you people what to do after later in the day,"   
Jessie hurried to another room to explain the same thing again, but   
then they heard her shouting again.  
"I forgot to mention, no boys are allowed to be in your room   
and everyone must be asleep by 10!"  
  
"No boys? Too bad… now l won't find any cute guys   
around," said Gisele playfully, joking around. Misty who do   
everything seriously didn't like Gisele's style too much and liked   
Duplica more. Duplica was quite quiet for a moment, then Misty   
saw her Ditto transformed into a small Pokemon pin and she   
pinned her Ditto to her uniform.  
A blue Pokemon came into Misty's room. He/she had a   
pitch-black tail with a separate pair of eyes.   
"Wobbuffet, Wobbu wob wobu wobuffet!"  
"Do you guys know this Wobbuffet?" asked Gisele as she   
patted Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet stood still and his/her tail wagged.   
Seemed like this Wobbuffet should belong to someone.  
"Wobbuffet? Where are you?" Jessie shouted as she entered   
the room. "There you are! You little stupid and useless blue slob!"  
"Wobbuffet…." Said Wobbuffet then Jessie slapped   
Wobbuffet and Wobbuffet's tail cried.  
"Jessie! Don't be so mean. This Wobbuffet is quite cute!"   
protested Misty as Wobbuffet hid behind Misty for protection.   
"What do you mean, little girl? You don't have to teach me   
how to handle my Pokemon!"  
"Poor Wobbuffet… How can you even slap him!" said   
Duplica as she sat in front of Wobbuffet, blocking Jessie to hit   
Wobbuffet again.   
"Arbok, teach these naughty children a lesson! Tail attack!"   
Jessie's second Pokemon came out. Arbok screeched and hit   
Gisele down to the floor.  
"How could you do that you old bat!" said Misty as she   
helped Gisele getting up.  
"OLD… BAT? ARRR!" roared Jessie. Jessie pointed at   
Misty and Arbok hit her to the wall. Jessie returned Wobbuffet and   
Arbok and left the room. Misty was greatly disappointed at Jessie,   
such a nice woman at first but then so cruel to one of her Pokemon.   
Now she made Jessie mad and seemed like it was a bad start for a   
day.  
  
Duplica helped Misty and Gisele to go up the wooden stairs   
and up the floor. Jessie was already starting to explain their work.   
"Okay you, you, you and you, you people will be working at   
the kitchen!" Jessie said as she pointed several different people and   
Gisele to work at the kitchen. More people were split into different   
parts of the palace to work.  
"And finally the rest of you, you will be cleaning the palace,   
stuff like sweeping the floor, cleaning the furniture and such," said   
Jessie.  
"So will we have to serve the prince?" asked a girl. Jessie   
nodded in reply. Misty blushed then. She wondered if Prince   
Ketchum remembered her. But probably not, Prince Ketchum was   
a superstar and he won't remember these unimportant things.   
Duplica was still silent, but seemed satisfied by the looks of her   
face, lightly smiling. Then Jessie split them to work in different   
hall. The halls were decorated for different types of Pokemon   
elements, such as Water Hall, Grass Hall, Lightning Hall and many   
other halls. Misty hoped for the Water Hall, as rumors said that the   
Water Hall is underwater, with a big glass wall to see all those   
water Pokemon swimming freely, like an aquarium. Misty loved   
the ocean, and she never saw how the ocean looked like deep   
under and it would be cool to see it. But Misty was disappointed.  
"You all will work in the Grass Hall this upcoming week   
since there will be a guest visiting. Go and clean the hall nice and   
neat, and don't mess up! The guest will be here within 2 days! So   
be careful!" Jessie warned dangerously as she left to the kitchen.   
The Grass Hall was filled with flowers growing. The room was   
painted light green, and there was a great 2 stories high window to   
allow in natural light from the outside. Just 2 stories below was the   
Water Hall, but Misty would have to wait for a week to have the   
chance. Misty smelled a pleasant scent in the hall, and Duplica   
noticed it too. The flowers around were sweet, but this scent   
wasn't too natural. Misty then stepped beside Duplica, who was by   
the tall window, looking at the Palace's garden that was to their   
right outside. Butterfrees flew around freely, as the ocean waves   
from their left crashed against the shore.   
"Hey! Get to work immediately! Or else l'll have to punish   
you guys!" said Jessie who was in the hallway. Misty quickly   
grabbed the bloom to sweep the expensive marble floor. Duplica   
was washing the long wooden table in the middle of the giant hall.   
Misty found the marble floor was very easy to clean due to its   
smooth surface. Although this wasn't the Water Hall, the Grass   
Hall was wonderful, even better than imagined. Then Misty   
focused on her work, and thought about nothing else.  
  
"I don't see why we have to do the cooking!"   
"I don't think this is all that bad,"  
Gisele was chopping the carrots, getting them ready for the   
chef/chefs. The chef was a young man with short blue hair, and   
with him cooking was a talking Meowth who knew how to talk   
real fast. There were all kinds of people in the palace, and all kinds   
of Pokemon too. Gisele hated this (in her opinion) ugly uniform.   
She would never understand why Misty and Duplica thought that   
the uniforms were great. Back at home she had all kinds of fancy   
dresses, shoes and all kinds of clothing. If only her dad didn't   
punish her for breaking his favorite vase and sent her here to work   
for a month, she would still be at home, didn't have to work and   
enjoy her high life. Working in the palace became a spot for many   
upper class families to send their children to work there for   
punishment. They automatically had clothing, shelter and food for   
them, and the strict rules would teach those naughty children a   
lesson. They also get pay too!  
The talking Meowth complained again, but the chef named   
James was quite delightful.   
"Why do you have to come to this place?" asked James to the   
talking Meowth, "with your ability to talk, you can be a famous   
Pokemon Star!" The Meowth sighed as he remembered his past.  
"When l was little, l was abandoned by my parents. I ran   
away and joined a gang of Meowths and a Persian was the leader   
of the gang," explained Meowth as James finished cooking and   
handed them over to Gisele. Gisele placed the food on a table and   
continued to listen.  
"Then there was a female Meowth called Meowsi who l was   
in love with in the first sight (you guys know, the female Meowth   
in the anime "Go West Young Meowth!" l'm not so sure how to   
spell her name so l just guessed,) She said that l'm just a normal   
street Meowth, and l'm not even human. I with great difficulty   
learned how to talk and speak human because of her, but she   
rejected me because she said that l'm a walking talking freak   
Meowth!" Meowth started to cry and James sarcastically cried   
with Meowth. "So l must earn money to show that l'm not a freak!   
When l earn enough money l will go back to her," Meowth stopped   
crying and then asked James who the Meowth called Jimmy Boy   
how did he came to here.  
"You look familiar, maybe l saw you before," said the talking   
Meowth. Meowth took out some wax and started making his   
golden charm shiny.  
"I'm from a rich family that has even more money than this   
kingdom," everyone wowed as James talked.  
"My parents forced me to marry a girl named Jessebelle. I   
hated how Jessebelle said that us rich people must do everything   
right. Those high class have rules for everything, so l ran away   
from home and worked here," After those 2 hugged each other,   
crying and feeling bad for each other, they got back to work. Then   
Gisele heard something.  
  
"Can't you even carry the dishes right!" scolded Jessie to a   
young boy who was on the floor, picking up the pieces of broken   
dishes and plates.  
"Sorry, ma'am, I will be more careful,"  
"I heard that before 67 times,"  
"Please forgive me,"  
"This is the last warning!"  
Then Gisele heard Jessie's footsteps getting closer, and then   
she pretended to work. Jessie walked into the kitchen, looked at   
everything, and then proceeded on to somewhere else. Gisele   
looked at the boy who finished picking up the pieces and put them   
in the garbage. After he seemed to be dizzy and fell. Gisele, James   
and the talking Meowth gasped and ran out of the kitchen to pick   
him up.   
Gisele sat him up on a chair, while James went to get   
something for the boy to drink. Meowth felt his shoulder and it   
was burning.  
"OUCH! I BURN MY PAW!" screamed Meowth as he put   
his hand in the water and spilled the soup that James made earlier.  
"You little good for nothing cat! Now l've to remake the   
soup again!" said James as he choked Meowth by his neck. Then   
he stole Meowth's favorite gold charm and said that he only gives   
it back if Meowth finished cooking the soup. Meowth cried   
without his gold charm and got on to work.  
"Thanks you, but l need to work now," said the boy but then   
he didn't have the strength to get up. Gisele gave the boy   
something to eat and then asked for his name.   
"My name is Gisele, what's yours?"  
"Joe," replied the boy unenthusiastically. "What if Jessie sees   
us now? She will punish me and l'll get you in trouble as well!   
Thanks for the help again but l don't want to drag you into this,"  
James said worriedly that Jessie probably wouldn't come to   
the kitchen since not long ago Jessie just passed the kitchen.   
Meowth saw this opportunity and snatched his gold charm back   
and put it back to his forehead.   
"Get back to work!" said James as he commanded Meowth to   
cook the soup. Meowth teased James as he jumped up and down,   
leaping away from James. Then Meowth slipped and some kitchen   
utilities dropped and made a huge "BANG" sound.  
  
"What's that noise?" said Jessie as she hurried to the kitchen.   
Then Meowth and James' leg shook for fear. They tried to run but   
their legs weren't listening. Gisele and Joe gasped as Jessie   
appeared and looked at the mess. Everyone wasn't working at all.   
Gisele was just kneeling beside Joe, who was sitting on a chair,   
doing nothing. James and Meowth were treating the place like a   
playground.  
"How dare you! I've given you guys warning before. I'll just   
have to punish you all! Pokeball go!" Jessie threw out 2 Pokeballs   
and out came Arbok and Lickitung.   
Gisele thought to herself, she, Meowth and James could   
certainly just endure the pain, but then Joe was sick with fever and   
he couldn't take the damage from the Pokemon and then continue   
working. Then she realized that she must fight back!  
"Cubone go!" Gisele's Cubone came out and protected Joe   
from Poison Sting by a Bonerang. James saw and realized that no   
matter what now everyone in this kitchen will be in trouble since   
one of them fought back.  
"I choose you Wheezing, Victreebel!" But then Victreebel bit   
James by the head as he struggled to get out. Wheezing wanted to   
help his master but didn't know how. Meowth then charged with a   
Fury Swipes but Lickitung slapped him away with a Lick attack.   
Cubone now used Leer and Arbok was stunned. Cubone jumped   
up and used Bone Club and fainted Arbok.  
"Lickitung, Supersonic," Lickitung created a high tone voice   
and Meowth closed his ears. Wheezing and Victreebel were   
confused and battled each other.   
"Tackle now!" Victreebel and Wheezing came to their senses   
and charged for Lickitung, and knocked out Lickitung. Cubone   
finished both Pokemon with a Bonerang and Jessie returned the 2   
Pokemon. She quickly escaped, trying to tell this to the higher   
departments.  
  
"Sorry that l got all of you in this," said Joe as everyone   
walked closer to Joe and surrounded him.  
"Don't need to thanks," said Meowth as James explained.  
"We place beauty over duty,"  
Then Joe still worried about Jessie coming back to get them,   
and he shivered in fear, imagining what Jessie could've done with   
them. He shivered until Gisele grabbed his hands with hers, which   
gave him support and strength. Gisele talked to comfort him.  
"Don't worry, all 4 of us are in this together,"  
  
  



	3. A Pokemon Fairy Tale ch.3

A Pokemon Fairy Tale  
  
(Okay, l know how bad my English is so you don't have to tell me   
about it. E-mail me at Chikorita@usa.net for any opinion. l hope   
you like it!)  
  
Ch.3  
  
(Okay, lately it's all about Misty, let's change to Ash's point   
of view for once. How is his life as a Prince of Pallet like? Later on   
in this chapter there will be a switching of POV, point of view.)  
  
Ash was sitting in his office near the top of the palace. He   
looked out the window and he made no response to the beautiful   
garden and the scenery. Probably he faced the garden everyday,   
and it became common for him to have such a luxurious garden.   
He believed that he had been doing an okay job for the city. The   
city was rich. Paint was now a common thing in Pallet, unlike in   
many other kingdoms. The palace was almost studded with glass,   
and some other rich families had glass windows, which was like a   
dream for many places. He had nothing to do usually, and would   
just sit in his office, starring at nothing.  
Ash clapped and immediately his secretary came in.  
"You have any command, Prince Ketchum?" replied the   
secretary as she stood up straight, obviously used to this position   
very time the prince calls her.  
"Will all you people ever stop calling me by 'Prince   
Ketchum'? Just call me Ash!" said the prince angrily as the   
secretary kneed on the floor, begging for forgiveness although she   
didn't do anything wrong. Every time he gets a little upset then the   
people starts begging for mercy.  
"I command you to call me ASH!"  
"Yes, Ash," said the scared secretary, afraid that disobeying   
orders would cause her life. Working with a royal member was a   
tough job. Ash nodded happily; finally someone in the palace   
beside his mother is not going to call him "Prince Ketchum" Then   
Ash asked for some work to do. The secretary hesitated, until Ash   
lightly scolded her a little.   
Ash carried a small stack (approximately 30 pages or   
something…) and into his office. He read the sheets and knew that   
it's just some small problems like the development of the new   
Rock Hall. Those weren't such an important tasks. Ash asked the   
secretary for some more important and useful jobs. The secretary   
lied about there weren't any. Ash saw a (real) stack of paper (this   
stack is real all right. It has about 200 pages,) labeled "Visitors   
from the Celadon Kingdom."  
"I'll take that one!" Ash snatched the stack quickly. The   
secretary tried to persuade the prince to give it back. She wasn't   
afraid that the prince would mess up or something. He really was a   
smart guy and would get it done, but…  
  
"Ash dear, how are you today?"   
Ash and his secretary looked up and saw Ash's mother,   
Queen Delia. (Okay, I don't know what is the true name for Ash's   
mother, but a lot of other fanfics uses Delia as the name, so I'll go   
with that one. If anyone knew the name, please tell me!) The   
secretary kneed down to greet Queen Delia, while Ash just bowed   
to his mother. The queen wore her favorite pink dress, and she   
wore her crown today. She won't wear her crown unless she was   
going out to the public or if people were going to visit the palace.   
Ash knew that today was something important, or Queen Delia   
was just going to take a walk outside.   
"Good, just going to read this document," replied Ash as he   
dropped down his stuff on to his desk.  
"Dear, don't work yourself to sick! Just give it to the   
secretary," as Queen Delia ordered the secretary to do the job, Ash   
didn't allow the secretary to get it. Ash protested that he was bored   
and decided to get something to do. Queen Delia still wasn't   
convinced and ordered the secretary to keep a close eye on Ash   
that he won't get sick "from all those hard work." Then she left off   
to the garden to take a walk. The queen's servants who were   
dressed in those white uniforms hurried along with the queen.  
  
As Ash read the papers, he realized that he didn't really know   
all these things well. He didn't know that there was a plan for an   
addition to the West wing of the palace. Because Queen Delia had   
not allowed her son to work very much she stopped nearly all the   
stuff that was passed up to the prince to work. Ash decided that he   
would need a talk with his mother about stopping those   
assignments and all these over-protective stuff.   
"Princess Erika is going to visit us tomorrow. Mother   
mention that to me before… but l didn't know there is so much   
work behind the scene…" mumbled Ash to himself as he finally   
finished reading the documents. He would now finally have   
something to do. He would do all those stuff mentioned in the   
papers that weren't done yet.  
  
Ash took off to the lower floors of the palace. In here, there   
was a strange way of doing things that the higher one works in the   
palace, the more important or high class you will be! So important   
characters such as the prince (Ash, Prince Ketchum), the queen   
(Queen Delia), the captain of the guards (Brock) and these   
peoples' helpers, excluding servants, will live and work in the   
highest parts of the palace. The lower you get, the lower job you   
have. So the servants lived in the basement cause they were the   
lowest class. Ash then took out a piece of paper he wrote that   
includes his list of things he had to do. First thing was to check out   
the Grass Hall to see if it's good enough for Princess Erika. It   
would be rude to reject the visitors' first request for which hall to   
pick, as everyone knew that Princess Erika loved grass element   
Pokemon, and it would be likely for her to choose the Grass Hall.   
Ash suddenly opened the Grass Hall door, and had surprised the   
servants there.   
  
"Is the hall ready for the visitors tomorrow?" asked Ash as   
the servants quickly bowed and greeted him.   
"Yes, your majesty," replied a red haired servants. In Ash's   
eyes, that girl shouldn't be a servant. With her beauty and her   
sweet voice it could take her to the road of stardom. But that's   
none of his business. Now he should just worry about Princess   
Erika's visit tomorrow.   
  
(Shift to Misty)  
Misty was shocked to receive a surprise visit from the prince.   
Prince Ketchum usually gives a warning in advance that he will be   
coming. As she answered the prince's question, she looked at the   
prince right at the eye but only for a second, and then she turned   
away. She could feel that the prince was reading her mind through   
her eye, and wondered what was the prince thinking in his mind.  
Duplica and her moved to the side of the room to allow the   
prince to freely look around. Prince Ketchum moved towards the   
huge window, which allows in natural sunlight. He looked around,   
and he seemed to be delighted. He then moved towards them.   
Misty was at first afraid that the prince would scold them, but the   
delighted look on his face calmed her down.   
  
(Back to Ash)  
"Are you guys the new servants that we hired?"  
"Yes, Prince Ketchum," said the girls in reply. Ash sighed.   
He hated the way that everyone calls him "Prince Ketchum." Why   
couldn't people just call him by his name? But he understood that   
the girl's boss would be angry with them and punish them. He then   
ordered the servants to work again, and decided that it is time to   
slip away. But just as he was about to leave, he noticed something   
about the red haired girl. He then ordered the other servant   
(Duplica) to work first and ordered the girl to follow him into a   
small meeting room nearby.  
  
(Misty's POV)  
Misty followed Prince Ketchum to the meeting room. In the   
small room, there were only enough space for a table, and 4 chairs   
with a candle stand at the side. Prince Ketchum told Misty to sit at   
the chair, while he sat on the other side of the table. Misty looked   
at the prince for a second time and was caught in the prince's   
mesmerizing gaze again. She could see that the prince was reading   
through her again, and tried to break the contact, but Prince   
Ketchum's brown eyes and his handsome look were just too   
tempting not to look.  
"I think that you majesty, know how nervous l am," Misty   
said, trying to break the silence and to stop the prince's gaze.   
"Yes, I see that you can read through someone's eyes too.   
One can lie about anything, but one can't lie with their eyes,"   
Misty didn't get these complicated statements of the prince's, but   
just nodded in agreement whatever the statement meant.   
"Have l seen you somewhere before?" asked Prince Ketchum   
as he saw that Misty was uncomfortable with the eye contacts, and   
so broke the contact. Misty automatically seemed to be more at   
ease and then replied.  
"Yes, Prince Ketchum,"  
"When?"  
"When your majesty was walking along the main street, and   
the crowd suddenly pushed me into the road in front of you,"   
replied Misty as she lightly blushed, still embarrassed from that   
event. Prince Ketchum lightly laughed, and Misty guessed that he   
remembered about it.   
"Yes, yes… I almost forgot," replied the prince politely.   
Although the prince was always polite with everyone, but never   
Misty had heard Prince Ketchum talk with such gentleness. She   
was starting to fear that the prince was trying something.   
"If I ask you a question, will you just tell me the answer   
truthfully? Or are you just going to say some whatever good stuff   
you think of because I'm a prince?" Misty was now more afraid.   
Either whatever choice she made it still could be bad. If she just   
going to answer his questions truthfully, then Prince Ketchum   
might be mad. If she was just going to say nice stuff about it, then   
the prince might really want to hear the truth. Either way, it was   
just bad.  
"I'll answer it truthfully," Misty decided. In the past her   
father always tells them not to lie no matter what the condition is.   
She's going listen to her father, and decided to tell the truth. She   
hoped that she made the right choice.   
"What'll you do if there is a visitor visiting us, and you will   
be serving the visitor?"  
"Well….um…, I'll think that your majesty had something   
planned for the visitor to do, so before they come I'll first clean the   
place well, get the tea and a little desert done from the kitchen, and   
then just do whatever they requested," answered Misty. Prince   
Ketchum seemed to be listening well and then suddenly stood up.   
Misty slowly backed away slightly.   
  
(Ash's POV)  
Ash noticed the slow movements of Misty moving back, and   
knew that she's probably afraid or something. He then patted her   
on the shoulder, and Misty looked up. Ash looked at her right   
back, and noticed several things about her that he never noticed in   
anyone else. Those aqua eyes of hers were charming, and the way   
that her eyes sparkles were just even more charming. Not very   
many people would notice those sparkles, and not very many   
people could read the mind of people through the eye, and Misty   
was one of those people. Ash only knew her mother and himself   
had such ability, and a little servant named Misty could do it too.   
  
"Okay Misty, tomorrow at 7 in the morning, come to this   
room again and I've something to tell you," said Ash as he opened   
the door. Then there was Jessie, with her Pokemon Arbok and   
Lickitung, carrying a chef, the talking Meowth who worked at the   
kitchen, a light brown hair boy and a long dark hair girl. Misty   
gasped as she saw Gisele carried away by Arbok.   
"Hey Jessie, what did you do with Gisele? And all these   
other people?" asked Misty worriedly as she tried to get to Gisele   
but Arbok hissed her back. Ash decided to watch and so stayed   
back a several steps.   
"You stay out off this!" warned Jessie as she ordered the   
Pokemon to continue on.   
"No way! Gisele's my friend and I won't leave her behind!"   
Misty said but then Arbok hissed again. This time Misty showed   
no sign of fear and stood bravely against it. Ash now worried that   
Jessie's Arbok might attack her for real and appeared behind   
Misty.  
"Oh! Prince Ketchum!" said Jessie as her Arbok stayed away   
from Misty. Misty looked back at Prince Ketchum and she never   
saw his eyes flared like now.   
"How can you do this! They maybe lower in class than you,   
but you have no right to do this! Now let them go and get out!"   
scolded Ash angrily and Jessie's face immediately freaked out. She   
returned her Pokemon and she ran out.  
  
Ash kneed down and saw that the 4 people were hurt. Misty   
shook Gisele and Gisele got up. Misty then helped Gisele walked   
towards the meeting room to sit down, but with great difficulty.  
"I'll help you," said Ash as he took off his white cape and   
threw it down on to the marble floor. He helped carrying James   
and Meowth also into the meeting room. James seemed   
unconscious and Meowth was knocked out. Joe who still was   
badly wounded but was still conscious, but didn't have the enough   
strength to talk.   
Gisele slowly sat down on the chair. The unconscious James   
and Meowth were placed on to the floor. Prince Ketchum and   
Misty sat in the chairs, listening to Gisele.   
"Jessie beat us up because (coughed between conversation)   
we didn't allow Jessie to take Joe away, so we fought back. We   
didn't really wanted to disobey her, but Prince Ketchum, please   
understand! Joe had a fever!" Gisele stood up when she talked, but   
then fell back due to lack of strength. Ash nodded, understanding   
the story. He looked at poor Joe and had noticed that his face was   
dark purple.  
"Oh no! Seems like Arbok used Poison Sting on him and he's   
poisoned, I'll go get the palace's doctors. Misty you stay here and   
take care of everyone," and off the prince went to search for the   
doctor.  
"Hey Misty, you're thinking of something," Gisele said slyly   
as Misty pretended to be nothing. "What do you think about Prince   
Ketchum?"  
"He's a real nice guy," replied Misty, her face didn't change.  
"Do you lie a lot?"  
"No, but why do you ask that, Gisele?"  
"Well you did a great job hiding your feelings for Prince   
Ketchum," Misty blushed hard, no longer able to hide it.   
"What about you? The one who cared about a boy who you   
only know for about one day? Love at first sight?" replied Misty,   
which caught Gisele for good.  
"Well, we've got each other," replied back Gisele, her face   
red also like Misty's. They both guessed out who they each other   
loved…  
  
  



	4. A Pokemon Fairy Tale ch.4

A Pokemon Fairy Tale  
  
(Okay, l know how bad my English is so you don't have to tell me   
about it. E-mail me at Chikorita@usa.net for any opinion. l hope   
you like it!)  
  
Ch.4  
  
The next morning, Misty woke up earlier than all the others.   
The time was about 6:30 in the morning and she woke up already.   
Duplica and Gisele were still enjoying their beauty sleep. Misty   
heard Gisele whispered something about her father's Pokemon   
Tech School or something when she was mumbling something in   
her sleep. Gisele's Ditto was transformed into a pillow for Duplica   
to use. Misty changed into her white uniform and prepared other   
stuff as well. The prince REQUESTED her to go see him in the   
meeting room. A request from Prince Ketchum was like a miracle   
for Misty. She looked at herself and was satisfied, and head off to   
the meeting room.  
  
"Hey girlie!" Misty looked around and she saw Jessie at the   
stairs. "What're you doing getting up so early, going upstairs? You   
know the rules that you can't go up to the higher floors unless it's   
part of your job," Misty felt numbed. How could she tell Jessie   
about what happened? Jessie won't buy it for sure! She would've   
accused her of trying to sneak into the higher levels for something   
else. How could she explain to Jessie?  
  
"Jessie stop!" Misty and Jessie looked around and saw Prince   
Ketchum. Both of them quickly dropped to their knees and bowed,   
while Prince Ketchum walked closer to them.   
"I called this young servant here to meet me in the meeting   
room. She has my permission to go up to the higher floors. So   
Jessie if you would move to the side and make way for Misty?"   
Misty noticed that gentle voice of the prince again. His voice   
seemed so kind and gentle, nothing like how most of the royalties   
speak. Jessie's face expression seemed to tell Misty that Prince   
Ketchum was behaving extra gentle than usual, just as what Misty   
thought.   
"Your wish is my command," replied Jessie quickly as she   
moved over to allow Misty to follow the prince walk away.  
  
Misty followed Ash up the spiral staircase of the 1st class   
section to the meeting room. She was getting a little uncomfortable   
from the gaze of all the high class staring at a little servant   
following the prince for some reason. She decided to keep some   
distance.  
"Come on! I won't eat you or send you to the jail for the rest   
of your lives," Ash laughed lightly as Misty giggled too. But the   
giggle was short live, and very soon things went back to how it   
was before. At last they had finished the long walk from the lowest   
class of the palace all the way up to the first class meeting room.   
Misty looked at the Grass Hall again as they passed it, admiring its   
beauty and the sweet scent of the place. After they reached the   
room and the 2 sat back to where they sat last time. They sat on the   
opposite sides and then Ash began to talk.  
"Misty, you know about the visitor today,"  
"Yes, master,"  
"It's Princess Erika from the country of Celadon,"  
"Yes, I've overheard Jessie mention something like that,   
Prince Ketchum," Ash noticed that Misty wasn't talking very   
easily, even more nervous or frighten then yesterday. There was   
nothing he could think of to ease her down. Misty flicked her red   
hair back behind her neck and decided to wait for the prince to talk   
first.  
  
With Ash's special ability to read through the eye, Ash didn't   
force Misty and spoke first.  
"Well I wanted you to serve Princess Erika during her full   
week's visit," Misty was stunned by the prince's words. Wasn't it   
a little "overly trusted" for Prince Ketchum to trust her enough for   
such an important job? If the servants didn't do well then it would   
leave a bad image for the visitors! If she screwed up everyone in   
Pallet Kingdom would be angry at her.  
"Thanks Prince Ketchum, but I… um… it's too important as   
a job for me,"   
"You're just being humble. I trust you enough,"  
  
I trust you enough… I trust you enough… This sentence of   
Ash's repeated over and over again in Misty's mind after she   
accepted the job and was on her way alone back to the basement.   
During the long walk of stairs she thought of nothing but about   
that. I trust you enough. These 4 little words act as a big   
encouragement for Misty… especially if they came from the   
mouth of the prince.  
  
Gisele finally woke at the time of 7. She could've sleep later   
since that she got a day off because of what happened yesterday.   
But she must hurry to the higher floors to see the injured Joe. She   
was allowed not to wear the uniform of the servants, and how glad   
Gisele was. She now could wear her old clothing again instead of   
that white plain dress of the uniform. She wore her blue short skirt   
and a white shirt made of white silk. Dressed back into the higher   
class's clothes, Gisele was at first feeling weird, but was soon used   
to it.   
She saw that Misty and Duplica were already off to   
somewhere since that the beds were all neat and tidy already. Then   
she ran up the stairs to the palace's own hospital. The place was so   
rich that they could afford their own hospital, and there was even a   
very own Nurse Joy in the hospital, treating sick Pokemon and   
people.   
  
"Hi, where is Joe?" asked Gisele to Nurse Joy. Joy pointed at   
one of the hallways and Gisele rushed towards there. She saw Joe   
was still asleep in the hospital beds. Gisele slowly and quietly   
opened the door and sneaked into the room. She sat near him and   
placed her gentle hand on Joe's forehead. She quietly removed   
them after feeling that it was still burning red hot.   
"He's still not cure from that fever yet. It's nice of you to   
visit him so early in the morning," said Nurse Joy as she entered   
the room and checked his pulse rates. After Joy and Gisele exited   
the room to allow Joe to rest.  
"You're really friends with him?" asked Nurse Joy.  
"No, not really,"  
"Why did you visit then?"  
"I sort of got him into this mess. If only I didn't attack Jessie   
with my Cubone he might have been…" Before Gisele finished her   
sentence Joy comforted her a little and then went off to other   
patients. She then saw James and Meowth from the kitchen to visit   
Joe. Meowth had a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. Gisele   
walked with the 2 to Joe's room again and James put the flowers   
into a vase in Joe's room.   
"Well all of us are okay beside little Joe," said Meowth.   
James was standing beside Meowth and watered the flowers.   
"James! Those aren't real flowers and now you ruined it!"   
screamed Meowth as he scratched all over James's face.   
"Be quiet or else you'll wake Joe up!" Gisele said but too   
late. Joe was already woken up.  
"Oh hi, Gisele," he greeted. James and Meowth stopped   
fighting and then just stood still. Joe could guess what happened by   
looking at James's face that was covered with scratch marks.   
James nervously laughed and Joe with Gisele sweatdropped.   
"Thanks anyway, Gisele," said Joe. Gisele lightly laughed   
and then Meowth and James suddenly left the room and locked it   
from the outside.  
"What's the big idea!" said Gisele as she banged the door to   
allow herself out.  
"Nothing. We just decided to let you 'lovebirds' talk by   
yourself for a while. We'll be back after breakfast, hahahaha,"   
Gisele continued to bang on the door but there was no   
response. She sighed and then returned to the chair. This had a   
good and bad side to it. Bad side was that she would be trap here   
until Nurse Joy or James or Meowth came to unlock the door. The   
good side was that maybe it won't be so bad. Getting locked in a   
room with one you loved…  
  
Misty was all set and ready. She lined up at the very end of   
the long stairs outside the front door of the palace. She never   
witnessed anything like this. All the important people of the palace   
arrived. Prince Ketchum with Queen Delia were standing in the   
front of the line, with Captain Brock right next to them. There were   
3 other servants next to Misty, but those were the prince and the   
queen's servants. She felt as if she was upgraded to a level just as   
high as the prince and queen's servants. Even a servant who served   
the prince and the queen were awarded the highest class out of the   
2nd class level.  
  
Then farer out in the main street, the visitors of Celadon   
arrived. Misty could see them from where she was, except that she   
couldn't see them very clearly. When they entered the main gate,   
Misty could see them now. All the people were girls, including   
servants, guards and office workers. There were about 8 or 10   
people carrying a nicely decorated wagon. The wagon was covered   
with beautiful plants and vines, painted green everywhere   
including the roof of the wagon. There was a screen covering the   
door to the inside of the wagon, and Princess Erika was probably   
inside it.   
The group stopped and a female guard in her green uniform   
opened the screen. A short dark haired girl came out in a long   
green delicate dress, with a crystal crown on her head, Princess   
Erika. Princess Erika slowly walked off the wagon and forward to   
greet Prince Ketchum and Queen Delia.   
"Welcome to Pallet," greeted Prince Ketchum and Queen   
Delia. Princess Erika lightly smiled and then they walked into the   
palace. Misty followed the other servants and into the palace as   
well.  
Soon Queen Delia and Cap. Brock left. Ash brought Princess   
Erika into her room.  
"This is the room you'll be staying in," said Ash as Erika   
explored the room. Seemed like she enjoyed the extra large walk-  
in closet.   
"Misty will be at your service during your stay, say hi   
Misty," said Ash as he introduced Misty to Princess Erika. Misty   
lightly bowed to Princess Erika and for the first time Misty had the   
time to have a close look at her. Her blue eyes were of a dark color   
unlike her own. There was a pleasant aroma around Princess Erika,   
a pleasant smell just like what it smelled like in the Grass Hall, the   
smell of flowers.   
"Well Misty, take good care of Princess Erika," said Prince   
Ketchum as he left the room to somewhere else. Misty stood to one   
side as Erika sat in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Then   
she took out a glass that contained some stuff and sprayed some   
thing in her hands, and sniffed it out. Misty wondered that what   
was she doing. Princess Erika seemed to be satisfied about those   
things, but it was not her business to know what it was.   
"Oh Misty?"  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"When do I go to the Grass Hall?"  
"After lunch, ma'am,"  
"Thanks," thanked Erika and she unpacked her stuff. She   
requested to let her do the work and then she started packing her   
large pile of clothing and even more of those spray thingies. When   
it was lunchtime, Misty lead Princess Erika to the dining hall. The   
prince and the queen were also there, and seemed like Misty was   
doing a fine job for now.  
"Misty?" asked Erika and Misty hurried to her side.  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"Can you fetch me my perfume?" Misty was totally confused   
by the word "perfume". What's perfume? Should she ask Princess   
Erika what's perfume, but should she?  
Erika read Misty's confused expression and noticed.  
"Those thing I spray on my hand earlier,"  
Misty remembered those glass bottles Erika used, and then   
she quickly went off to get them.  
  
"Ash, you had some great servants," said Princess Erika as   
she lightly giggled and continued to eat.  
"I know. Misty shouldn't be a servant. Her talent could've   
taken her much farer," replied Ash. Queen Delia stayed out of their   
talk and continued to eat. Cap. Brock just coldly stood still behind   
Prince Ketchum.   
"She's obedient, has good manners, and also plenty of other   
good features," said Erika as she finished eating and then went off   
to wash her hands. Queen Delia also finished and then headed for   
the washroom. Brock followed Queen Delia to guard her. Inside   
the whole dinning hall Ash was alone.  
"I know, that's why I think I'm in love…"  
  
  
  



	5. A Pokemon Fairy Tale ch.5

A Pokemon Fairy Tale  
  
(Okay, l know how bad my English is so you don't have to tell me   
about it. This fanfic is sort of like a fairy tale, and l hope you like   
it!)  
  
Ch.5  
  
When Misty returned, she couldn't see Princess Erika   
anywhere, but could only see Prince Ketchum in the dining room.   
She placed the perfumes on the table and then just stood behind   
Princess Erika's seat.   
Prince Ketchum just sat down in his seat, eyes staring at   
nowhere. He was in deep thought about something. Misty wished   
that he would look up at her, so she could read his mind through   
the eyes.   
"Misty?" asked Prince Ketchum.   
"Yes sir?" replied Misty.   
"Can you just… sit right here?" The prince moved a chair   
beside him. Misty obeyed without second thoughts and sat on the   
chair. Misty didn't know what the prince was thinking about   
letting her sit right beside him, but as a servant she must obey   
everything the prince ordered.  
"Misty,"  
"Yes?"   
"I…" Misty had no idea what the prince was talking about,   
hesitating and lost in words. Certainly what Prince Ketchum was   
trying to say must be really hard to say due to embarrassment,   
pride, or other. Just something that would have a great effect on   
something.  
"Hi guys, sorry for waiting," said Princess Erika as she   
walked in and Misty quickly got back to her side. Erika saw her   
perfume and then sprayed some more.   
"Oh, Prince Ketchum, what are you trying to say to me   
before?" asked Misty again but Prince Ketchum just said nothing   
important. She believed that he's hiding something in his heart.   
That was obviously no 'nothing.'   
"Misty, let's go," commanded Erika as Misty followed Erika   
back to the room.  
  
Ash was lying on his bed, face buried in the white   
comfortable pillow. He was punching the pillow at first, and now   
used it to hide his face. Then his favorite Pokemon Pikachu came   
in from the door and said a happy "Pikachu!" and entered the   
prince's room.   
"Pi?" said Pikachu as it saw the prince's face hidden in the   
pillow. Pikachu ran up to the bed and stood beside Ash. Then   
Ash's face got out of his hiding spot and faced Pikachu. Pikachu   
lay down and stared right back at Ash.   
"Pikachu?" asked Ash as Pikachu nodded in response,   
showing that it's listening. Their eyes were only few inches apart   
and they looked right at each other. Pikachu's ears went down,   
showing a sad face. It wished that it had the ability to read the   
mind through the eye like its master and Queen Delia. Ash sat up,   
picked up Pikachu and placed it in his lap. Pikachu was delighted,   
and lightly purred.   
"Have you loved another Pokemon before?" asked Ash   
suddenly. Pikachu was confused, wondering why its master would   
want to ask something like that.   
"Pika?" asked Pikachu back a "why." Ash continued to hold   
Pikachu in a right way and patted its head. Pikachu purred in   
delight and cuddled into a ball shape.  
"Answer me!" urged Ash as he toke Pikachu by its ears and   
hanged him.   
"Pika," Pikachu shook its head, saying a no. Ash let go of   
Pikachu's ears, and continued to bury his face in the pillow.   
Pikachu thought about it, but there could be too many possibilities.   
Ash got up again and asked Pikachu another question.  
"Have you said 'I love you' before?" asked Ash.  
"Pika!" said Pikachu triumphantly.  
"How did you say it?" asked Ash delightfully, seeming to   
find an answer to his problem.  
"Pika pikachu! (To my mother!)" Ash sweatdropped and   
sank back into the pillow. Ash then grabbed Pikachu by the ears   
again and hanged him towards the wall.  
"BE SERIOUS!" shouted Ash, as Pikachu's eyes were   
watery, seeing that Ash was so sad, troubled and depressed. Ash   
then dropped Pikachu back on the bed and just lay in his bed again.   
He kept asking himself the same question over and over again.   
"Why can 3 simple words be so hard to say?"  
  
At night, after finishing her tough job of serving Princess   
Erika, Misty got into the special room. Since she had to serve the   
princess, the kingdom let her to now use the room as a reward for   
doing a great job serving the visitors. A room all by herself, Misty   
sat on the bed and kicked her shoes off. She placed her hands to   
cover her face, held her knees and cried… Long time after there   
was a knock at the door. Then Gisele lightly poked her head in and   
sat down beside her.  
"How's it going today?" asked Gisele as Misty who still held   
her knees and put her head towards her chest, hiding her face,   
lightly sobbing and sighed. Gisele patted Misty on the back,   
thinking that she must be tired from all that hard work.   
"Gisele?" asked Misty, face buried by her hands.   
"What?"   
"Have you ever said 'I love you' to someone?"  
"No…" said Gisele and started to think. What does I love   
you had to relate to Misty? Unless she was planning to say it to   
someone… Misty then looked up at Gisele, eyes watery, red from   
crying so much.   
"How come just 3 simple words can be so hard to say?"   
Misty buried herself in her hands again and began to cry all over   
again. Gisele saw that it would be the best if she will be alone, and   
so quietly left the room. Misty continued to cry.  
"Whoever said love is happy is so wrong… How come love   
can be so painful?"  
  
Princess Erika hurried to Misty's room. She peeked from a   
small hole and looked at inside. Misty was lying in her bed, face   
turned against the wall. She seemed to be tired, too tire to cry   
anymore.   
"Mind if I come in?" asked Princess Erika as she slowly   
entered the room and sat down on the bed beside Misty. Misty   
quickly sat up.  
"Princess Erika? What are you doing here?" asked Misty   
softly.  
"To see you, dear,"   
"Why do you want to? You're a princess and I'm just a little   
servant," she turned away from Erika.   
"I've met up with Gisele a while ago, she told me   
everything,"  
"Traitor Gisele," Misty pretended to sound angry but didn't   
do such a good job in lying. Erika saw through her easily. She was   
usually good with seeing what people were feeling. This case was   
a little complicated.   
"Love is so painful right?" asked Erika again.  
"Huh? Why should you, a princess, care about me, this   
useless junk?" Misty slowly slid away from Princess Erika. But   
Erika just slid closer to her every time she tried to go away.   
"A princess is a person too, and people should care about one   
another. Forget that I'm a princess, just count me as a friend,"   
Erika said passionately, and offered her shoulder to let Misty lean   
on (don't think THAT way!). Erika lightly giggled, but the giggle   
was a short live one.   
"You love him, right?" asked Erika. Misty would probably   
tell. This was probably her low point, and people usually crack up   
secrets in low points. Misty knew that a simple yes would do, but   
she was too tired and just nodded. Erika sighed. Things now got   
complicated and simpler at the same time. Simpler because now   
Erika knew who Misty's target was, and complicated because of   
the class difference. Misty was only a servant, and Ash was a   
prince. Certainly a problem would occur because of that. Also   
Queen Delia was a problem now too. She would never let her only   
son marry a little poor servant.  
"Love is just painful, I wished I never loved…" said Misty   
again. Erika grabbed Misty by the shoulders and forced Misty to   
face her.  
"Too late now, you must make the best out of it. You either   
quit now or just tell him," Then Erika got up and headed for the   
door. Misty then covered herself with the blankets, faced the wall   
and began to think. Erika took a last look at Misty, such a beautiful   
young little girl, maybe a little too much of a pressure for her. But   
she must decide now, or she would be painful forever.  
  
Erika noticed that the candlelight around the whole palace   
was gone, signaling that most people were asleep already. The only   
light in the whole palace was from her own room, the moonlight   
from the window and then she noticed that the top of the palace   
was also dimly lit up, the prince's room…   
Erika took a candle and walked upward to the prince's room.   
She knocked on the door and there was no response. Surely Ash   
wasn't asleep yet but didn't welcome any visitors. But she busted   
in anyway, and entered the room without permission. Ash was   
lying in his bed with his pillow covered his face.   
"Hello?" said Princess Erika as she grabbed a nearby chair   
and sat beside Ash. Ash recognized that kind voice of Erika's and   
sat up. With eyes also red and watery like Misty's, Erika was   
99.9% sure that he was tired from crying. Ash unenthusiastically   
answered, then sighed. Pikachu was long asleep beside Ash.   
"Love is so painful, right?" asked Erika. She decided to use   
the same speech that she used for Misty on Ash.   
"Huh? Why should you, a princess, care about a stupid prince   
who can't even say 3 little words?"   
"What is that I lo… lo… thing you're trying to say to Misty   
earlier?" asked Erika. She knew the answer, but she just had to ask.   
"I think that lo thing missed 2 letters at the end, perhaps if you add   
a 've' to the 'lo' things will work out,"  
"Yeah right, it's impossible, there's always the class   
difference and mother will probably kill me if she knew who I   
loved," Something very true, Erika thought about that problem too   
but didn't find a solution for it.   
"That is some nasty problems,"  
"Love is just painful, I wished I never loved…"  
Erika looked at Ash with curiosity. Ash didn't know what so   
curious about, but then he didn't had the mood to play mind   
games.  
"You and Misty are truly a couple, you guys say nearly the   
exact same thing!" Then Erika noticed that it was midnight, and so   
she went back to her own room. Ash didn't sleep though because   
he couldn't sleep. He tried to force himself say "I love you" before,   
but then he was just too afraid. Afraid that Misty didn't love him   
back, afraid that Misty might break his heart…  
  
The next morning, Erika woke up. She looked outside the   
window and noticed that the sun was up long, long ago, probably   
because she slept so late. Then she noticed that Misty was there   
like usual, standing still beside the bed waiting for orders. But she   
knew what happened last night, and decided to go to breakfast first   
without Misty and let her to rest.  
She arrived at the breakfast table. Queen Delia was already   
finished eating. Prince Ketchum's spot was empty. He must be still   
in his room.  
"Sorry I'm late," said Erika as Queen Delia acted like she   
didn't mind at all. Erika quickly finished eating and then left the   
room fast. Queen Delia stared at Erika's unusual behavior. She was   
usually polite, waiting until everyone was finished eating, and then   
she would slowly leave the room. She must be in a big hurry.  
  
Erika quickly took the spiral stairs up to Ash's room. The   
door was closed shut. Erika opened the door, and found Ash lying   
motionless on the bed, in the same pose as last night. He didn't   
move a muscle in the whole night, and didn't sleep at all. Erika ran   
towards him to check if he's okay, but then she tripped over her   
own green dress.  
"Ouch! Hey Ash can't you even give me a hand?" asked   
Erika. Ash was still motionless. Pikachu woke up and helped Erika   
getting up.   
"Even your Pikachu is better than you, seems like you're   
addicted to Misty," said Erika as she got up. Pikachu sighed at the   
condition of Ash. It wished that it could help in any way, but there   
was nothing it can do.   
"Pikachu, take care of him," said Erika as she headed down   
the long stairs again to Misty's room. Pikachu replied a yes with a   
nod and just sat on the bed near Ash. It noticed that Ash's eyes   
were closed, finally tired to sleep.  
  
Misty was packing her stuff up in her bag. She tied a rope to   
shut the bag so the stuff won't fall out. Erika gasped as she noticed   
Misty's action. Misty decided to leave.  
"You can't do this! Ash is half dead, half alive thinking about   
you all the time! You can't leave him in such important time!" said   
Erika. Misty closed her eyes, determined to leave.  
"Thanks, Princess Erika, but Prince Ketchum will be much   
better off without me. He's a star, and what am I? Queen Delia   
certainly won't allow us to be together, I don't even know if Prince   
Ketchum loves me the way I love him. I've already tell Jessie and   
got my pay. Bye Princess Erika, thanks anyway,"  
"You are sure about this?" asked Erika again, hoping that   
Misty would change her mind. Misty didn't answer, but her action   
answered the question. She stepped out of the room and went down   
to the entrance of the palace.  
Misty stood in the front entrance of the Pallet Palace. She had   
a great time in there, all those friends she made, Princess Erika,   
and most important Prince Ketchum. She took one last look at the   
great palace, and whispered to herself.  
"Goodbye and farewell. Ash, I love you," Misty ran off the   
palace, afraid that she would turn back. She must keep moving…  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes. Pikachu and Princess Erika were   
waiting for him. The room was filled with the pleasant smell of   
Erika's perfume.   
"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Ash as the sun outside was   
setting. He must have dozed off in the morning. He still sounded   
just as unenthusiastic as before.  
"Ash, wake up now! M…" said Erika worriedly but her   
sentence was interrupted.  
"Hi Ash, oh Princess Erika! Let's go to dinner now," said   
Queen Delia as she cut Erika off. Erika protested and asked if she   
and Ash could eat dinner later because of some very important   
things to do. But Queen Delia declined Erika's protest, and forced   
the 2 to go dine.  
  
"What's wrong with you 2?" said Queen Delia. They are in   
this private room to dine tonight. There were only 3 people in this   
room, Queen Delia, Prince Ketchum and Princess Erika. Not even   
Captain Brock was here. But Queen Delia seemed like the only one   
to be eating. Ash was still troubled, inside a deep thought with   
mixtures of feelings about Misty. Erika was too much in shocked   
about Misty's departure to eat. Erika wanted to tell Ash about it,   
but Ash's response could only be very good or very bad. Very   
good was that Ash would strive to his feet and dash outside for   
Misty. Very bad was for Ash to sit on his bed and cried all day,   
unable to accept the fact that Misty left.  
  
After dinner, Erika dragged Ash by his white cape to the   
outside of Misty's room. She told Ash to be mentally prepared for   
"something" and open the door. Ash gulped and opened the door.   
Things were certainly wrong here. Misty was missing!  
"Erika! Where did you hide her?" said Ash as he grabbed   
Erika by her shoulders and shook her.   
"Stop shaking me! Misty left in the afternoon when you're   
taking a nap!"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? If I can't find Misty then   
I'll execute you the next morning!" Ash pushed Erika out of the   
way to the side. Erika fell on the floor and Ash rushed outside.   
Pikachu used his special shortcut of sliding down the stairs and   
found Erika lying on the floor. It quickly got off the slide to the   
princess's side.  
"Pika, pika?" it looked at Erika with great curiosity of what   
happened. Then Erika pushed Pikachu by the head to help her get   
up. Pikachu scolded her but she didn't care and rushed outside   
after Ash. Pikachu followed to see what happened. When the   
yellow mouse got outside it saw Erika standing at the entrance,   
staring outside at the Pallet city.  
"Ash is… gone…"  
  
The moon was high up in the night sky of Pallet. Misty was   
in her favorite place of the whole kingdom, the beach. The stars   
were shimmering brightly, and they formed sort of a river made of   
only stars. She guessed that's what those scientists called the   
Milky Way. It's so romantic, a river made up of stars. She wished   
that the stars won't be so high and so people could really walk   
along the side of the Milky Way. Walking with your beloved ones   
will be so romantic. But this dream would never be true. First of all   
no one can reach that high, and Misty would never get to. Even if   
she could really reach that high, the one she loved would never go   
with her. She sat down on the sand and looked at the night sky and   
the beach. She suddenly got this feeling inside her, feeling that she   
didn't know what it is. Misty began to sing,  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night…  
Beneath the stars… and the moon…  
We both know that we've got something in our mind…  
We won't admit,   
But it's true…  
You look at me, I look away…  
  
Ash kicked the sand in the beach. He looked at the beautiful   
night sky. The Milky Way was so beautiful tonight, with the   
silvery full moon above, a perfect scene for a couple to date here in   
the beach with the stars above. He wondered that what would   
Misty think in a time like this. How much he wished that Misty   
would be here in his hands and share these beautiful moments? He   
sat down on a giant rock and stared at the palace bathing in   
moonlight. He heard a sweet voice from somewhere sang, and the   
words were so beautiful. He decided to sing back.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start…  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid,  
That you might break my heart…  
Oh, why should anything so easy be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and…  
To say that…  
I love you.  
  
Misty heard a response to her short little song. She was glad   
that someone else in the world was feeling just the same as her.   
She looked around and noticed nobody. This person was just,   
somewhere. Maybe it was only her conscious. But she was going   
to sing back, and this time she would listen up if it was only her   
mind singing back or if it was sung by a real person.  
  
I practice all the things that I could say…  
Line by line,  
Every word,  
I tell myself…  
Today could be the day.  
But every time,  
I lose my nerve.  
I look at you, you look away…  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start…  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid,  
That you might break my heart…  
Oh, why should anything so easy be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and…  
To say that…  
I love you.  
  
Misty remembered that these words were coming from her   
heart. A song that she made up just now, so how could anyone else   
sing in a response to it unless the person was a famous singer. She   
listened for the source of the other voice and see who was   
responding to her song.  
  
Ash noticed that the other person was using his lines as a   
chorus, and then he tried to see the other person. Still there was no   
one in the beach. Even if there was someone in the beach, it was   
too dark to see. The only source of light was the moon and the   
stars. The ocean waves slowly landed on the shore, making it a   
little harder to hear the source of the voice. Who could be singing   
at a time like this? He decided to look for the other. He continued   
to sing the song so if the other person was looking for him the   
other might find him by listening to him.  
  
Why?  
Why do you turn away?  
It must be…  
You're afraid like me.  
I've tried,  
But I can't pretend that I…  
Don't feel for you, the way I do…  
Can't you see…?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start…  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid,  
That you might break my heart…  
Oh, why should anything so easy be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and…  
To say that…  
I love you.  
  
Then Misty saw the other person, standing right in front of   
her. Dressed in a white cape but now dirty. It's a he, with black   
hair and seemed to be rich. His dark eyes were so familiar as if she   
saw those eyes before, but the night was so dark to see any other   
feature until he got closer…  
  
Ash couldn't see the other that well. Then the light of the   
moon shone on the girl whose red hair was so beautiful. He could   
see that she was wearing blue. Her blue Pokeballs were attached to   
a Poke-belt, saying that what contained inside were water or ice   
Pokemon.   
  
Now the young man was close enough for Misty to see his   
face. She gasped at who it was…   
With the moon behind the young woman's back, she was   
hidden in the shadow, but Ash had good eyesight to see in the dark   
slightly better than average people. It was a familiar face, then his   
eyes seemed surprised at who the young lady was.  
  
Ash was right in front of Misty. One tried to escape from   
each other, but fate brought them together by a song from the   
heart. The sky was especially clear tonight, as if it was especially   
clearer for the two. The stars seemed to dance to their song of love.   
They were destined for each other, and could read what's in each   
other's heart, and so were able to sing the same song that was   
written in the heart.   
Ash looked at Misty's blue eyes, sparkling even brighter than   
the stars in the sky. He didn't know why he could sing that song so   
well and know the words to it. Maybe he loved her too much that   
he could read her mind. Ash grabbed Misty by her hands and felt   
her caring hands. Misty sweetly smiled and they sang to each   
other.  
  
I wanna say…  
But I am afraid…  
I love you…   
  
The song was finished and Ash was right in front of her. So   
romantic to have the stars dance for them and the ocean at the side.   
She didn't have to ask, but could feel that Ash felt the same way   
too. A mysterious force was acting on both of them again, and   
Misty let go of herself to wherever her heart takes her to. She   
closed her eyes, and so did Ash, and their lips met, and kissed…  
  
  
(Author speaking) Whew! Finally completed by 3 o'clock at   
night. I was listening to "Misty's Song" in "2BA Pokemon   
Master" CD and decided to put it into the story. I don't own the   
song (I wish) and it belongs to… whoever made it. And I have to   
say, I did an okay job in the end. Well, tell me if you enjoy it in   
your review, and if this isn't in much of a demand, that I'll stop   
writing it. Tell me if you like this story and want this to be   
continue further. You readers must be serious and do speaks the   
truth in your review, as your vote will determine if the story will   
continue to live on or if the life of the story comes to an end.   
Thank you for reading!   
From Chikorita  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. March of Queen Delia ch.1

March of Queen Delia   
  
(It's decided that A Pokemon Fairy Tale will be continued, but   
under a different name. The story is now divided into 2 parts. The   
first part is how Ash and Misty fall in love with each other- "A   
Pokemon Fairy Tale." The second part, "March of Queen Delia" is   
all about the queen's reaction towards Ash and Misty's love. Hope   
you enjoy this story!)  
  
Ch.1  
  
Queen Delia sat down on her throne, breathing angrily. It was   
reported that Prince Ketchum and Princess Erika were both   
missing from the palace. The hall was dark and gloomy. None of   
the candles were lit, and the only source of light in the room was   
from the beautiful night sky. However, Queen Delia was in no   
mood to enjoy the scenery. This had never happen before. Her   
beloved son was missing? And Pallet Kingdom's visitor was   
missing with the prince? Ridiculous! How could this happen? If   
this event leaked outside to the citizens and to the other kingdoms,   
Pallet Kingdom would lose face. The citizens won't be as   
confident if this leaks outside.   
Captain Brock stepped up and kneed down before Queen   
Delia.  
  
"Ma'am, there is still no sign of the prince or the princess   
from Celadon in the city," reported Brock. Queen Delia's eyes   
flared up to an angry red, and smashed on a nearby table hard. Her   
Pokemon, a Mr.Mime called Mimie, hid behind a wall. He planned   
to let his master had a cup of tea to calm down, but seemed like   
now it was not the time to step out.  
"I don't care what you do just find them both!" scolded   
Queen Delia in an unusual tone. The nice and gentle Queen Delia   
was now in rage, a very unusual behavior for the queen. Brock   
quickly stepped aside, and headed off to send out more troops. The   
queen ordered him to find them before the next morning, which   
was an impossible task. Pallet kingdom was too big just to find 2   
people. They could be anywhere, or maybe even out of town.   
  
Gisele was still locked up with Joe in the palace's hospital.   
She dozed off about 6 and now woke up. She was woken up by the   
busy footsteps of moving guards. Joe was still asleep, which was a   
good thing. Gisele flicked her long brown hair behind her shoulder   
and tried to open the door. It was open. The halls inside the   
hospital were dark, only lit up by one small candle per hall. Gisele   
saw no sign of Nurse Joy or any of those guards who guarded the   
hospital area. All of them were gone. She heard more sound of   
running soldiers, and so she listened.  
"Where could the prince be? He's missing for the whole   
night!"   
"Yeah! And same as Princess Erika! Queen Delia was   
certainly upset…"  
Gisele gasped at the news. Princess Erika and Prince   
Ketchum were missing? She decided to warn Misty that. She   
sneaked outside the hospital, and carefully making her footstep   
sound as faint as possible, fearing that she might be caught. She   
finally reached Misty's room. She budged it open, and the room   
was empty. Misty was gone…   
  
A young trainer was sitting in the shadow, drinking a cup of   
coffee cold. His Pokemon Eevee was sitting on the table, waiting   
for orders. He was ashamed of himself at first. He was the first   
member of the Oak's family being defeated by another trainer in   
Pallet. The Oak's family was always famous for having unbeatable   
Pokemon trainer, and he was the first exception of the family. He   
bit his lip as he still remembered that day, in the stadium, that   
stupid looking electric rat beat his Eevee! He clutched his fist, and   
he waited for all this time to revenge. But now he had finally   
trained his Alakazam and Eevee to the limit! Now it had arrived, it   
was the perfect time to strike…  
  
Queen Delia headed for the bookshelf in her room. She   
removed several books, and then there was a small bronze   
Dragonite statue. She turned it around until the Dragonite was   
facing the wall, and then beside the bookshelf, a secret passage   
appeared. Her Pokemon Mimie stood still; taking peeks at the door   
to make sure nobody would come in and know about the secret   
passage. The passage was so secret that even her beloved son   
didn't know. Only Mimie and 4 other people knew it, including   
herself. Queen Delia entered the dark passage, and then Mimie   
closed the secret door behind, and followed Queen Delia. The   
passage was made of stonewalls unlike the other part of the palace.   
Only a few candles were lit, keeping the passageway dark. Then   
she reached the chamber. Inside was some sort of magic circle, and   
2 candle stands beside. She kneed down in the center of the circle,   
and in front of her was a bronze statue of a Dragonite. A woman of   
superstitious, she believed many kinds of religion and things.   
When her husband, the king of Pallet, died, she was at first totally   
helpless, afraid. Until one psychic Pokemon trainer told her of the   
Pokegod Dragonite. She at first thought like all the other people,   
which believing in Pokegods were evil. Before many events of   
organizations worshipping the Pokegods had suddenly   
disappeared. Since then no one believed in the Pokemon as gods   
anymore, and they were considered to be evil. There were   
underground activities of worshipping Pokegods in other place.   
She tried it once, and followed the advice of the Pokegods, and   
things worked out. Since then she build this secret place for her   
worship. Every time that there was trouble, she would come, pray   
and listen to the words of the Pokemon god. Dragonite was one of   
the gods, beside Mew, Lugia, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Ho-oh,   
Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Many people worshiped these 10   
what-so-believed-Pokegods.   
  
Then someone entered the passage, and Queen Delia quickly   
looked back.  
"Worshipping Pokegods, Queen Delia. You know that it's   
against the law in Pallet Kingdom. Can't believe this, the queen   
broke her own country's law…" The young man evilly laughed.   
Queen Delia wasn't a bit afraid, and she stared right at the cloaked   
man. The man, wearing a lucky charm with the symbol of Ho-oh,   
walked closer. His cloak was of a gray color, covering his blue   
shirt beneath.   
"You are one of those people worshipping the Pokegod Ho-  
oh… talk about committing crime, you are breaking the law   
yourself," replied Queen Delia coldly. Mimie was by her side,   
ready to strike if things went wrong. "How did you get in?"  
"Simple…" He threw his cloak away, showing himself. Gary   
Oak stood in front of Queen Delia, and his Alakazam appeared   
from his right. Through teleportation, they had entered the palace.  
"Heard that your little son, with Princess Erika were lost,"   
said Gary. Queen Delia was no fool, and knew that his Alakazam   
told him that. But only a powerful psychic Pokemon could tell the   
news of what's happening. Not even her own Mr.Mime was   
powerful enough to do that.   
"Maybe my Alakazam can give you some help…" said Gary,   
as Queen Delia listened carefully every word Gary said.  
  
A woman dressed in dirty green clothing ran along the street.   
She also wore a hood with the same matching green color with her   
clothes to hide her identity. A straw basket was in her hand, and a   
there was a blanket covering what was hidden inside the basket. It   
was a part of the slums of Pallet. The small streets were always   
covered with puddles of muddy water, and the living condition of   
this part of Pallet was always low. Every time she ran and stepped   
into the puddle, it would make a big splash. The splashes would   
reveal her hiding location, but she had no time to lose.   
Then 3 soldiers, 2 on foot and the other was riding a Dodrio,   
suddenly appeared. The woman gasped, and the thing hiding in the   
basket seemed to be on alert. She tried to calm down and slowly   
turned away and walked in another direction.   
'Hey you!" said the commander of the soldiers who was   
riding on the Dodrio. The 3 headed bird Pokemon screeched, and   
the woman in dark green stopped. She breathed quickly, catching   
up her breath, panicking at the same time. The soldiers then   
walked towards her, and urged her to walk to the commander. She   
was glad that her hood provided some small shadow on her face so   
that the soldiers won't notice her. The commander rode towards   
her, and she looked down, hoping that the soldiers with the   
commander would just leave.  
"You! Look up at me!" the commander commanded fiercely.   
The woman hesitated, and then she thought of a way to pull it off.   
She pretended to walk closer, and purposely tripped and her face   
fell into a puddle, making her face dirty. Then she looked back up   
with the commander.  
"There's no way this stupid woman is Princess Erika. She's   
all dirty and stuff!" then the soldiers with the commander rode off   
and continued their search.   
  
Erika quickly wiped her face and spited out some of the   
puddle water in her mouth. She did hated dirtiness but now it was   
not the time to be picky. Actually the dirtiness sort of helped her   
because she would be harder to recognize.   
The thing in the basket signed. Erika tapped its head to give it   
a signal that it could come out now because it's safe. Prince   
Ketchum's Pikachu came out. It hated to hide in the basket but the   
soldiers would recognize it immediately. Erika looked around, and   
couldn't hear any footsteps of any soldiers. She took her hood off   
to let her short dark hair out. She then slowly walked instead of   
running to catch up with her breath. Pikachu hid back into the   
basket, but poked its head out from the blanket and looked around   
for its master and Misty. Erika looked up at the beautiful night sky,   
with the silvery moon high up and the stars shining brighter than   
ever. Now if Ash found Misty, and everything worked out for   
them, they must be at a romantic spot, watching the lovely night   
sky in peace. If things didn't work out between them, Misty would   
be at her Pallet home and Ash would still try to find her. But she   
didn't know where Misty lived! She didn't know where to look,   
but then she knew that she just had to. Although she didn't know   
Misty long, Misty was one of her friends. If she could use her   
Jumpluff right now, it could be a little easiler. Her Jumpluff could   
fly and see from a distance, but then the soldier would notice the   
Pokemon.  
Footsteps were heard again, and Erika quickly hid behind   
some empty barrels at the side. Seemed like that there was only   
one soldier this time, not riding on any Pokemon. Maybe she could   
knock out the soldier instead. Pikachu got back into the basket to   
hide, as Erika hid behind a building, waiting for the soldier to get   
closer and then strike.   
Erika then secretly sent out her Gloom, and waited. When the   
footsteps were close, Gloom fired Acid right at the person.  
The person screamed as he or she was glued to the floor   
because of the sticky acids. Erika made sure that the person was   
stuck dead in the trap, she planned to quickly knock the soldier   
unconscious and then run. But then she noticed. The person wasn't   
a soldier, and was only a young woman passing by at the wrong   
time. Erika gasped, and then got the woman out of the acids.  
"Sorry for what I've done," Erika apologized, and the woman   
recognized her.  
"Princess Erika!" said the woman as Erika put her hand on   
the woman's mouth, muffling her words. The woman struggled to   
free, but Erika didn't allow her to.   
"Calm down! And then I may let you free," said Erika as the   
woman stopped struggling, nodded. Erika slowly put her hands   
away, and the woman did as promised. Now Erika noticed   
something. The woman's blue eyes were a lot like Misty's, but   
now it was not time for analyzing.   
"Never tell anyone you saw me, understand?" Erika faked to   
be forceful, and the woman nodded in response.  
"Pikachu, let's continue searching for Misty. If we find   
Misty, then we're sure to eventually find Ash," said Erika as   
Pikachu did a victory pose, agreeing to the idea. The woman   
seemed to be puzzled.  
"Did you say 'Misty'?" asked the woman, first time talking   
to Erika. Erika nodded, and then she put on her hood as Pikachu   
hid under the blanket in the basket, and slowly walked away.   
"Wait! What's wrong with Misty?" asked the woman,   
seemed to be greatly interested in Misty.  
"She's missing, you know her?" asked Erika.  
"Yes! She's my youngest sister! And I'm Daisy, one of   
Misty's older sister," Daisy answered, as she just lightly bowed to   
Princess Erika.  
"Really? You know where she is?" asked Erika delightfully,   
as Pikachu took a peek look at Misty's sister. Misty and Daisy   
seemed a little alike, only a little. The eyes were almost exactly   
alike, and the hair too beside the color.   
Footsteps of a group of soldiers were heard nearby, and Erika   
quickly requested for somewhere to hide. She followed Daisy to   
somewhere Daisy was heading to. They turned into a narrow street   
where Erika must walk sideways to have enough room to past.   
Then Erika followed Daisy into Misty's house. Only one candle   
was lit on a wooden table, and Misty's father was already asleep in   
one of the bunk beds. The house was only the size of Erika's walk-  
in closets back in Celadon, and the condition of the house was   
poor. There were no carpet on the floor, and the wall wasn't   
painted. Seemed like in some spots that water might leak through   
in a rainy day.  
"Sorry for the condition here," apologized Daisy, and it   
would be rude for Erika not to accept her apology. Misty's other 2   
sisters, Lily and Violet, were also at home. Pikachu climbed out of   
the basket and stood on the table, looking around the house.   
Pikachu looked at the beds, and realized that its Pika bed in the   
palace was much bigger, and much more comfortable than the   
bunk beds. Misty's father was sleeping in the bunk beds, and his   
clothes were just rags.   
Daisy explained to her other 2 sisters about Misty missing.   
They all seemed to be worried for Misty, and Erika refused to   
answer why Misty disappeared, or how. But she was quite   
impressed by their close relationships. She had never seen how   
much Misty's sister cared for their little sister. Usually older   
brothers or sisters hated the younger siblings because they were   
annoying or in their way. Then they decided that they would all   
search for Misty and would meet back here an hour later.   
  
Erika got back her hood on when they went outside again to   
search for Misty. Pikachu also hid in Erika's basket again. She   
never mentioned a thing about Ash to Misty's sisters because it   
would be a total bust if Ash and Misty didn't work out.   
"Have you checked the beach?" asked Lily, who was with   
Erika for the search.   
"The beach? Why?" asked Erika. They ran through the   
streets in the slums and arrived at the main street. They slowed   
their speed, and Erika was on alert again. The main street had   
guards crossing by every 5 minutes, and they would need to be   
extra careful. Erika tied her hood tighter, and always looked down   
to make a shadow on her face. Lily had nothing to fear about, and   
didn't do anything special. Lily brought Erika to the beach where   
Misty liked. Then Erika knew what Lily meant. The beach was   
quiet and empty, and the sky seemed to be clearer in this spot. The   
ocean surf gently landed on the beach, as the palace was bathed in   
moonlight, making a beautiful background for the beach.   
  
Misty had her head resting on Ash's shoulder as she was in   
Ash's close embrace. This was the best. In the beach, stars   
shimmering brightly, the silvery moon high above, near the ocean   
in your lover's embrace. She already loved it before, picturing   
what it would be like. But she didn't have to picture it now. This   
was real.   
"Ash? Do you think that the sky is so beautiful just for us?"   
asked Misty, feeling relieved. She never knew how much hiding   
feelings could be so difficult, and now finally everything's out, and   
she felt so relieved. She believed that Ash was feeling the same   
thing. She was so close to him that she could "feel" him.  
"Maybe," Ash once again looked at the night sky. Stars were   
shining in different colors, mostly yellow or white, and some red   
and blue. Such a lovely sight, nothing like he had ever seen before.   
Then he could feel Misty shivering lightly in his hands. Ash took   
his cape off and put it around Misty for warmth. She closed her   
eyes, and delightfully smiled.   
Erika and Lily were watching behind a small tree nearby.   
Although Erika didn't tell Lily anything about Prince Ketchum, but   
only by looking at the couple, she could imagine it out. They didn't   
want to disturb them in their sweet talk, and decided to watch   
along.  
"Misty?" asked Ash. A simple yes from Misty would be fine,   
but he could feel Misty that she was listening.  
"Do you ever believe in life after life?" Misty seemed to be   
slightly confused by the question. What is life after life? Ash   
looked at Misty's confused expression.   
"Like, um… after you die, you will start a new life as another   
person?" asked Ash again, trying to be as clear as possible.  
"Gee… I don't know," said Misty. This question seemed like   
some religious questions more.   
Erika and Lily then ran towards them. Ash and Misty looked   
around, quickly separating some each other.  
"Sorry disturbing your little date," said Lily, as she winked at   
Misty. Misty knew from the wink that they already knew   
everything, and so held Ash's hands again.  
"Soldiers are heading this way, let's go back to Misty's   
house," said Erika. Ash and Misty had no clue about what soldiers   
on the street or what. Ash didn't order any of Pallet's soldiers   
around today, and Misty was trying to figure out why Queen Delia   
was sending out soldiers to the city.  
  
They ran for Misty's house, across the main street. It would   
be safer after they crossed the main street, since the slum areas had   
lots of perfect places to hide. However, Ash was dressing in rich   
clothing, and the soldiers would recognize him the minute he   
appeared.   
"Hey!"  
"Is that Prince Ketchum?"   
3 soldiers were heading for them. Erika and Lily gasped, but   
Ash and Misty just stood still. Pikachu wanted to jump up into its   
master's hands, but this isn't the time for it. The soldiers then were   
sure that it's Prince Ketchum.  
"Weepinbel, go!" said Erika as she threw out Weepinbel's   
Pokeball. Lily also used Marill.  
"Rebellion! These people are capturing the prince!"   
exclaimed the soldiers. They didn't recognize Erika under cover.   
Ash was still confused, but Misty had a small clue.   
"Marill, Water gun," Lily commanded as the aqua mouse   
sprayed water at the soldiers. Weepinbel jumped up and released   
Stun Spore and paralyzed the soldiers. The soldiers tried to shout   
for help but couldn't.  
"What are you guys doing!?" demanded Ash, not   
understanding why Erika and Lily wanted to attack the soldiers.  
"Just go to Misty's house first, and I will explain   
everything," said Erika, and off they go towards Misty's house.  
  
Author: okay, this chapter wasn't mushy and cute like the last   
one, but the story can't fit romances in every chapter. I needed to   
take a small rest of writing sweet stuff! Well hope you will forgive   
me! **sniff…sniff…** In the review, try to have a little guess at   
what the next chapter will be about, and I may take ideas from the   
guesses and put it into the next chapter. Thank You!   



	7. March of Queen Delia ch.2

March of Queen Delia   
  
(It's decided that A Pokemon Fairy Tale will be continued, but   
under a different name. The story is now divided into 2 parts. The   
first part is how Ash and Misty fall in love with each other- "A   
Pokemon Fairy Tale." The second part, "March of Queen Delia" is   
all about the queen's reaction towards Ash and Misty's love. Hope   
you enjoy this story! Well and do write some ideas about what the   
next chapter should be in the review! Sorry that this took so long)   
  
Ch.2  
  
Prince Ketchum, Princess Erika, Misty and her sister Lily   
walked across the streets. Erika and Lily were acting sneaky, and   
Ash had no clue why they were doing so. There was absolutely   
nothing to be afraid of. Misty was trying to think about it. She had   
some idea. For some reason, Erika and Lily were afraid of the   
soldiers in the streets.  
They had entered the slums, and there should be lesser   
soldiers. The streets were dark, since the clouds came and blocked   
the moonlight. The dirty streets were full of puddles, and mice   
crawled everywhere. Prince Ketchum was quite surprised and   
scared of this place. Never he had known such a place existed in   
his country, and he had never see a mouse in his life. He had seen   
white mouse, electric mouse (Pikachu) and other mouse Pokemon,   
but he had never seen sewer rats. Misty and Lily were used to the   
environment, and this was a common sight. Erika was adaptive   
enough to live through this. Pikachu dozed off in Erika's basket,   
and they all quietly walk towards Misty's house.   
  
"Doduo, Doduo" The sound of Doduo were heard, indicating   
that soldier riding a Doduo was coming. Erika and Lily grabbed   
Misty and Ash to the side, hiding away from the search parties.  
"Why are we hiding?" asked Ash, and then Misty put her   
hands over his mouth, muffling his words. The soldiers rode past   
them, and they were safe.  
"We will tell you in the house," said Erika, and they   
continued their way to Misty's house.  
  
  
Queen Delia was waiting impatiently as Gary's Alakazam   
was trying to search for Prince Ketchum and Princess Erika. Gary   
was confident in his Pokemon's skill, and Alakazam was trying to   
search for the prince. Even if the psychic Pokemon was very   
experienced and was in a high level, Pallet was just too big to find   
one person.  
  
  
Gisele was at her room, and woke Duplica up. The Ditto that   
Duplica owned was in a pillow form, and woke up as well.  
"Where's Misty?" asked Gisele. Duplica was still half asleep   
and didn't answer. Her Ditto yawned, trying to go back to sleep.  
"Misty is missing from the palace! Same with Princess Erika   
and Prince Ketchum!" said Gisele as Duplica woke up. All of   
Misty's things were gone, and something must be wrong for all 3   
people to be missing at the same time.  
  
  
Ash, Misty, Erika and Lily arrived at Misty's house, and Ash   
was surprised at the condition. This wasn't fit for living… Daisy   
and Violet were waiting at the table. The house was lit only by one   
small candle on the table. Pikachu woke up from the little nap and   
he could barely see his master's face because the house was so   
dimly lit. He used his electricity and helped lighting up the room.   
Ash, Misty and Erika took the seats, and Ash immediately   
demanded to know what's happening.  
  
"Well after you left to find Misty, I tried to find you guys,"   
said Erika, as she let her short hair out of her hood. She put the   
basket on the floor, and then continued explaining.  
"I know that searching for both of you won't be easy, so I   
dressed up as plain as I can to find you guys. Pikachu wanted to   
come also so he hid in the basket that I found in the road," said   
Erika. Ash was listening, and so did Misty, leaning on to Ash.   
"Queen Delia was searching for me and Ash all over the   
city," said Erika, as faint sounds of soldiers are heard. Ash was   
surprised. His mother was using all these troops just to find 2   
people, and he couldn't imagine what his mother will do to Misty   
if she found out. In Ash's mind, he imagined Queen Delia all fired   
up, in rage and on fire, scolding at him like crazy. It won't be a   
pretty sight…  
  
"So what should we do now?" asked Misty, and everyone   
including Ash looked at Erika for solutions.  
"Don't look at me! I don't know!" said Erika, and everyone   
turned away disappointedly. Dark clouds outside covered the   
beautiful night sky, and far away was sound of thunder. A   
thunderstorm was on the way. Since Princess Erika and Prince   
Ketchum won't be able to go back to the palace, they must stay in   
Misty's house for the night, and wait until next morning.  
  
"Pika!!" squealed the electric mouse, as it stopped lighting   
the house up and rolled into a ball in fright. Ash quickly got to its   
side, and Pikachu was all scared, hands over its head, his pointy   
ears down. Ash had never seen Pikachu being so scared before.   
The thunderstorm was getting closer to Pallet Kingdom, and bolts   
of electricity were flying from clouds to clouds. The sea was   
angry, as waves violently crashed the shore. Seemed like   
something terrible was about to happen. That thunderstorm didn't   
look very natural. Seemed like it was caused by something…  
  
  
Gary at first was confident in his own Pokemon, but then   
after the thunderstorm appeared, his psychic Pokemon seemed to   
be troubled by something. The psychic power was seemed to be   
disturbed. Queen Delia's Mimie also seemed nervous and scared of   
something coming. Queen Delia saw Mimie's expression, and   
knew that something was coming. The Pokemon could feel the   
power coming. Since the thunderstorm arrived, all the Pokemon   
was acting nervous. Alakazam then suddenly fell to the ground,   
and Gary got to Alakazam's side. Not only that Alakazam had   
decided to give out searching for Prince Ketchum and Princess   
Erika, but Alakazam was also scared… scared of something in the   
storm…   
"Alakazam can't do it…" said Gary. Queen Delia could see   
why… the looks of the Pokemon were horrible. Cap. Brock rushed   
in now.  
"Ma'am, all the Pokemon were going crazy!" reported   
Brock, as the Pokeballs on his Pokemon belt were also shaking   
violently. The Pokemon inside were freaked. Queen Delia didn't   
know what to do at the moment.   
"Try to call all of the Pokemon back into the Pokeball," said   
Queen Delia, and she was no longer paying attention about the   
search.  
  
  
Gisele and Duplica were worried for Misty. She had   
suddenly disappeared, with all of her stuff and her Pokemon. She   
had planned to leave all along, but why won't she tell them? They   
were her best friends in the palace? Duplica thought that there's   
some connection between Misty, Princess Erika and Prince   
Ketchum's disappearance. It's too strange to be just coincidence   
that all 3 of them were missing at the same time. Something   
happened to all 3 of them and then they were gone…  
Ditto shivered as it transformed into a rock on the bed. Gisele   
and Duplica looked at it. Ditto was still shivering, fearing of   
something. All of Gisele's Pokeballs were moving, or shivering…   
The Pokemon inside struggled against some unnatural forces.   
Although they were in the basement level of the palace, the   
thunder outside was loud and clear. What's wrong with the   
thunderstorm?  
  
  
Wild Pidgeys stayed low, hiding and sharing nests with their   
worst enemies Spearows. This was a truly rare sight for a Spearow   
not to attack a Pidgey, and sharing the same nest? Sandshrews dug   
deep into the ground, as Sentrets and Furrets hid under bushes.   
Hoothoots hooted with fright as they hid under small trees. All the   
wild Pokemon were spooked.   
The Pokemon that the search parties were riding on were all   
going crazy, Ponytas going out of control, Doduos running wild   
around the streets, Rapidashs screaming and dashing off in all   
directions, and Dodrio acting all confused, pecking at the other   
heads. Soldiers tried to calm and whip the Pokemon back to shape,   
but then the Pokemon all ran off and hid.  
  
The sky was no longer clear and beautiful like when Misty   
and Ash were at the beach. The stars were all gone, and the   
moonlight was covered by the thick thunderclouds. The sky was   
dark, and thunderbolts were launched everywhere. The sky was   
flashing in the center of the storm, as the god of thunder   
screeched…  
  
  
Ash could hardly sleep that night due to the new changes.   
The room he was in now was far from what it was like in the   
palace. The thunderstorm outside was loud, and he could hardly   
sleep in peace. Mostly how Pikachu suffered from the storm   
chilled his heart, and Misty's heart was also chilled just from   
looking at the worried Ash. Erika didn't get the beds and was   
sitting at the chair. Having to sleep without a bed was just new to   
her. Misty's sisters looked at Princess Erika and Prince Ketchum,   
and wondered how if they could withstand this place. They were   
after all royalty members. Princess Erika was quite adaptive, but   
Prince Ketchum might have some trouble.   
How could they sleep? Ash thought about it. All the   
Pokemon were suddenly acting weird. The condition of this room   
was far from his room in the palace, and how were they going to   
solve this problem now? His mother was sending troops all around   
to search for him, and it was unimaginable if she found out about   
Misty and him. They must think of a way to stop his mother from   
sending all these troops around, protect Misty from his mother in   
case if she was angry and the hardest of all, let her accept Misty. It   
was almost an impossible task to let Queen Delia accept Misty.   
She hated people talking about her behind her back, and people   
"will" talk about her behind her back for sure if the prince loved a   
servant… It was fine with Ash, but he knew his mother too well.   
She would kill Misty the instant she knew… How could they have   
the mood to sleep?  
  
Misty closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. Poor Pikachu   
was shivering in fright in Ash's hands. Ash must be worried. The   
thunderstorm outside was also very unusual. How could she sleep   
when Ash was so upset? She wasn't psychic, but she could guess   
that Ash was sad about Pikachu for sure. She could also feel that   
he was also worrying about something, but she didn't know what.   
She didn't want anyone else to notice that she's awake, especially   
Ash, and so she let her eyes remained close, pretending to be   
asleep.  
  
When Misty woke up the next morning, she found that   
Princess Erika was not in her spot anymore, and she was missing   
with Daisy. They must be off somewhere else. Lily was making   
breakfast for everyone, and Misty guessed that Violet was off to   
the market or early to work. Her father was dead asleep, and Ash   
too. Pikachu was asleep, and Misty believed that Ash must have   
stayed up very late until Pikachu went to sleep. He must be tired,   
and Misty didn't want to disturb Ash's sleep. She decided to take a   
look outside and see if Queen Delia was sending troops around to   
search for Ash again.  
  
Misty took a walk outside in the slums. The morning sun was   
bright, waking up the whole kingdom with sunshine. But things   
seemed a little different. Empty barrels that were usually at the side   
were now rolling along the narrow streets of the slums. Other   
people noticed it too, but they didn't have the time to investigate.   
The roofs of taller buildings were destroyed, and junks of bricks   
and wood were all over the floor. The streets of the slums were   
already narrow enough. She then saw a city notice posted on the   
wall by soldiers. She quickly got into the crowd of people and read   
the message. It reads…  
  
To all Pallet citizens,  
  
Due to the unusual thunderstorm last night, much of Pallet's   
tall buildings was struck by lightning and was severely damaged.   
The Pallet Kingdom decided to send out soldiers to help citizens   
rebuilding their homes as soon as possible. All duties, services and   
works were stopped, and everyone must help rebuilding the city.   
Works and services would be stopped until further notice,  
  
Prince Ketchum  
  
"Very interesting…" said a woman dressing in all green.   
Although all of what Princess Erika called perfume and make-up   
were gone, the color of Erika's clothes shown her identity. Daisy   
was beside Erika, reading the notice. Misty could hardly recognize   
Erika without those make-ups and the unusual scent of perfume. If   
Erika wore another color, she would be unrecognizable. She better   
think of something for Ash to wear too. After the crowd finish   
reading the notice the trio walked back to Misty's house together.  
"Very interesting… If I guess right Queen Delia didn't want   
the citizens to know that Ash and I are missing, so she used the   
name of Ash for the notice. Also she must stop the search to act   
normal, I guess…"  
  
  
"Queen Delia, you're a genius to use Prince Ketchum's name   
for the notice. The citizens of Pallet won't suspect a thing! So   
should we continue the search?" asked Cap. Brock. Queen Delia   
didn't answer, and he believed that it meant to keep searching. He   
quickly stepped out but then Queen Delia called him back.  
"No, just help rebuild first… it may cause curiosity in town,"   
said Queen Delia calmly, as if not worried about her son missing at   
all. Cap. Brock confusedly walked off. Queen Delia lightly   
laughed. Why should she send the troops around when Gary and   
his Pokemon can find him any second by now?  
  
  
Ash and Pikachu were awake when Misty came back. They   
all sat around the wooden table. Ash knew about the notice from   
Lily and Violet already. He believed that some scheme was going   
on in his mother's mind, he knew her too well and too long.   
"So what are we going to do about you guys?" said Lily, as   
she looked at Ash and Misty. They looked down at the floor,   
staring at nothing. A silence came, and nobody dared to speak,   
unless they had a great idea.  
"Forget me," said Misty. Everyone turned to her, and Ash   
looked in her icy eyes, searching for what she meant in her. She   
strongly stared back. Erika gasped at Misty's decision.  
"Forget me. Just go back to the palace and pretend that we   
never meet before,"  



	8. March of Queen Delia ch.3

March of Queen Delia   
  
(It's decided that A Pokemon Fairy Tale will be continued, but   
under a different name. The story is now divided into 2 parts. The   
first part is how Ash and Misty fall in love with each other- "A   
Pokemon Fairy Tale." The second part, "March of Queen Delia" is   
all about the queen's reaction towards Ash and Misty's love. Hope   
you enjoy this story! Well and do write some ideas about what the   
next chapter should be in the review! Sorry that this took SO long!   
I can't believe that grade 8 is that much harder than grade 7…   
Anyway, I did receive letters hurrying me up, like "can't you write   
faster!!!" I actually don't mind any of those. I just write in the   
speed of supply and demand. If you want me to write faster, do e-  
mail me or tell me that in the review. If you want me to write   
faster, then I'll write faster…)  
  
Ch.3  
  
"Forget me," said Misty, "Just return to the palace and   
pretend that we've never met before,"   
"Misty, are you out of your mind? You know what you're   
talking about?" said Erika, almost in a tone of scolding. After all   
these work and she's giving up? Misty was determined, clearly   
knowing what she was doing. Ash knew that she was serious too,   
but he didn't know how to face it. Misty's sisters just do their usual   
chores, listening to the conversation, and didn't want to participate   
in the debate. Ash was in a shock that would never heal. He looked   
at Misty, who was staring at nowhere, giving him no clues on what   
to do.  
  
Ash and Misty were out at the beach again. There were no   
more guards searching for them anymore due to the storm last   
night. Misty was facing the ocean, feeling the salty air on her face,   
and looking out at the peaceful sea. In the far side stood the palace,   
where it all begins. She regretted of ever entering that place, what   
is used to be full of hopes and dreams. She would never know Ash   
or Princess Erika or anyone from the palace, and would just   
continue their poor but peaceful life.   
  
Ash was quickly trying to think of something to say. This   
long and what seemed like never-ending silence made them   
nervous.   
  
"Just leave…" said Misty, facing the ocean, pointing towards   
the end of the beach where the palace is. Another word, telling him   
to go back.  
"Why? After so many things that we've done, we're giving   
up already? That's a little foolish,"  
"How long have we known each other? Not very long…"  
Ash tried to counter that with something like "we've known   
each other for a long time," but after he seriously counted… He   
has nothing to say. He can't believe it but she was right… His love   
for her was more than time could measure, and how long they met   
meant nothing to him. Time is just a stupid number meaning   
absolutely nothing.   
  
  
Back at the Pallet Palace, Queen Delia was waiting   
impatiently. Gary and his Alakazam were working overnight trying   
to find Prince Ketchum and Princess Erika. Gary could feel the   
queen trying to hide her anger. This will be the perfect opportunity   
for him to revenge. Prince Ketchum won't be so happy after this   
one. If he couldn't beat him in a match fair and square, he would   
do anything to win…  
  
  
It had been an awful long time after Prince Ketchum and   
Misty left the slums. Daisy was beginning to be worried for her   
little sister. However Princess Erika was calmly sitting on the   
chair, enjoying a nice cup of tea, showing no signs of worrying at   
all. Lily was out to buy something, but had never returned. Daisy   
thought that she used shopping as an excuse to go outside and look   
for Misty. They didn't have much money, and certainly didn't have   
the cash to go on a shop-a-thon. But there was no need of excuse.   
Daddy and Princess Erika won't stop her, and she's sure that   
Violet was just as worried. She looked out through a hole in the   
broken roof. The sun was just starting to set already, meaning that   
it's pass noon. Misty and Ash left way before the sun is close to   
noon, and that means they've been out for a long time.  
"I'm going to go look for Misty!" Daisy said but then Erika   
grabbed on to her hand, not allowing her to go any further.   
"What're you doing!" asked Erika, and Daisy didn't   
understand it. Of course when someone is lost, it's common sense   
to find him or her.   
"Don't look for them… they must decide all by themselves   
and none of us will bother them!" Erika replied strongly, staring at   
Daisy. Daisy sighed, then sat down and continued to wait.   
Then there were sounds at the bed. Erika looked at it and   
Misty's father finally woke up. Erika was slightly shocked at his   
appearance. She had never seen someone as messed up as he was.   
He had long hair that was all hung down like vines and tangled,   
even more tangled together than her Tangela. His face was white,   
but not ordinary white. It's white enough to make Beedrills run off,   
crying for help for ever seeing this horrible thing. Erika covered   
her mouth to stop herself from throwing up. He stood straight, and   
slowly walked towards Erika. The princess turned around away   
from Misty's father and looked at something else.  
He put one of his feet up on the table, an act that Erika   
disgusted but kept quiet. He lazily demanded something by   
mumbling some words. Erika grabbed Lily when she walked by,   
and asked,  
"I thought you say your father is a handsome young man   
before, what happened?"  
"Oh… After mother dies from an unknown disease, father   
blamed it all on Nurse Joy and the doctors for not trying their   
hardest to save mother… Then he was driven to gambling and   
drinking and lost all the money… He had been like this ever   
since," replied Lily. Then Misty's father noticed someone beside   
his 3 daughters was in the house.  
"Wh… who are you!" He said like a drunken man, shouting   
at Erika. Daisy who was by his side told him quickly about what   
happened.  
"Part of the royalty… Then GET OUTTA THE HOUSE! It's   
all you guys fault, keeping all the country's money and spending   
them in useless ways… They should give out their money equally   
and share with everyone! If they don't keep all those big bucks   
then… then "she" won't die! It's you royalty's entire fault!   
Especially you princesses and queens!"  
Erika couldn't stand it being insulted if she didn't do   
anything wrong, and stood up and smashed the table.  
"It's not anyone's fault that your wife died! As what Nurse   
Joy said, it's an unknown disease. No one could help that! Maybe   
you should act like a man again instead of bossing your 4   
daughters around like a useless bum in the house!" Then the   
argument raged on and on until Daisy calmed her father down and   
Lily asked Princess Erika to go outside to have a walk.  
  
  
Gary smiled evilly as his prized Alakazam finally found the   
target…  
  
  
"We need time to be alone for awhile…" Ash was thinking   
about Misty's words. He agreed to her that they needed time to be   
alone and think clearly. He sat on the beach, looking out to the sea.   
If they were going to stay together, there would be lots of trouble.   
Mostly because of his mother not understanding him… If only she   
won't be so stubborn! He grabbed a pebble from the sand and   
threw it as hard as he can into the water. He soon realized that the   
sun was setting. He looked at the beautiful sunset and admired it.   
Several Pidgeies (I think that's Pidgey's plural form since words   
ending in y usually add ies to it. Or it may be Pidgeys… I don't   
know which one is right) flew across the sky was orange, and there   
was not a single clouds in the sky. What a beautiful sunset… Ash   
wished that his lover would be with him right now. He wondered if   
Misty was also looking at the sunset…  
  
"Pika pi!" said Pikachu as he jumped over the short fence and   
entered the beach. Ash lightly laughed and hugged Pikachu. He   
didn't spend much time with Pikachu after so many things   
happened. Pikachu must be worried since he's out so long. He   
patted his Pokemon on the head, which Pikachu enjoyed. He then   
sighed and looked at the palace.   
"I wonder what happened at the palace…" said Ash. Pikachu   
heard him, and then ran off by itself…  
  
  
Joe was soon healed and was up and around again. He now   
worked in the kitchen with everyone, including Duplica who   
demanded to switch department. She didn't want to work in the   
halls by herself without Misty with her. Meowth was now the chef   
and everyone else was below him. James sent out his Victreebel   
and watered it, but then was once again bitten by his Pokemon. Joe   
was used to all these things. Sometimes Jessie would come around,   
scold the group a little, and then leave. But things were very happy   
now.   
"Still I wonder where Misty went," said Duplica as she   
washes the dishes.   
"Same as Princess Erika, and Prince Ketchum, they were all   
gone…" said Gisele. They were all gone on the same night, and   
they should be related since Princess Erika was running up and   
down the palace from the top, where Prince Ketchum lives and   
Misty's room. Some of the Queen's servants said that Princess   
Erika also left the dinner table very early that night. One mystery   
leads to another.  
Gisele stood in the hallway, peeking out to see if Jessie was   
coming, as gossiping about the royalties was a big crime here, and   
may result in lost of jobs and a fine of money, or seriously, go to   
jail. James finally got out of Victreebel's mouth and join the gossip   
group in the middle of the kitchen, so was his feline friend.   
"Who's that new dude in the castle anyway?" asked Meowth.   
He saw that blue shirt guy somewhere, but he forgot where.   
"He looks like that trainer who lost to Prince Ketchum at a   
Pokemon match. It's a very exciting battle and the Prince's   
Pikachu won. I think his name is Gary Oak, grandson of the   
famous Pokemon researcher," said James reading from a book.   
They chatted for a while, and Meowth noticed that there are not   
enough ingredients in the kitchen for enough food. They would   
have to go to the storage room and get more food. They headed out   
to the storage room. Then they heard someone giving commands.   
Everyone hid behind the boxes of food and listen to a guy in blue.  
"Okay troops! Prince Ketchum is now in a beach not to far   
away from here, I want you to bring him back alive!" Then the   
soldiers marched off secretly out of the castle through the storage   
room door. Then Queen Delia came in, and talked to the man   
quietly. They tried to get closer, but James tripped over a box.  
"Who's there!" said the man in blue. They tried to run but   
then were stopped by a psychic attack from the man's Alakazam.   
"Put them in jail for now, and we'll deal with them later…"   
said the queen, as soldiers came and carried them off to the Pallet   
underground jail.  
  
  
A mouse shaped figure peeked at what happened in the   
storage room from a door. He slid out skillfully out of the room, so   
quietly even the man in blue's Alakazam didn't notice it. It then   
ran off to report to his trainer.  
  
  
Misty was out of the city, about 50 meters away or so from   
the south side Pallet city gate. She stood on a small hill and looked   
at the sky. It's wonderful. She closed her eyes, listening to the   
waves gently crashing against the shore and the wild Pokemon   
running to and fro. She tried to forget about her problems, but then   
no matter what she does she couldn't forget them. A Furret walked   
by, picking up apples under a tree. Misty noticed it and looked at   
it. She threw out some food near her and attracted the Furret to go   
closer to her. The Furret quickly got to her side and started eating   
the nuts. Misty sighed,  
"I'm sure you don't have near half as much problem as me.   
You just have to eat and sleep, eat and sleep…" Then the Furret   
ran off back into the woods, running away from her side.   
"Wait! Don't run away!" Misty said. Run away… that   
sounds a lot like her. She's running away from her problems.   
Maybe she would get away this time, but she'll have to face it   
tomorrow. Why not just face it now? But she didn't want to. Why   
can't Ash understand? What she's doing now is good for the both   
of them. She then started heading back into the city.  
  
  
Pikachu was swiftly running for Misty's house, sometimes   
using agility and quick attack to hasten the speed. He ran through   
the slums, hoping that no one is following him. Then he saw a   
group of soldiers riding on Ponytas marching towards somewhere   
in the slums. Pikachu gasped. What if… what if they were heading   
to Pikachu's destination? What if that Alakazam used his psychic   
power to find Princess Erika, Miss Misty and his master? Pikachu   
then was forced to take a different route to the house.  
  
Erika was helping the Waterflower sisters a little in the   
house, helping them doing simple housework. She wasn't use to   
doing these works herself. Servants were the ones to do it in her   
mind. But it's only helping friends out, and there's nothing much   
to do either. Only Daisy was at home. Lily was out to work while   
Violet was buying some stuff for dinner tonight. Erika was used to   
the house now, with those sewer rats and the environment. Then   
there's a knock on the door. Who could it be? Lily, Violet and   
Misty should all have a key. Only Ash doesn't, and he should be   
with Misty, she thought. Erika looked at Daisy, who's "serving"   
her dad right now and was busy. She decided to answer the door   
herself.   
"Pikachu!" warned Pikachu as he jumped through the hole in   
the roof and stopped Erika from opening the door. But it was too   
late as the soldiers barged in. Erika and Daisy gasped. How did   
they know that Erika is here?   
"Princess Erika, why do you come back to the castle with us   
now?" said the commander of the group. Pikachu stood by Erika's   
side, preparing to attack if the soldiers decided to play rough.   
"No way! How did you find me here?" questioned Erika,   
hands behind her back, grabbing one of her own Pokeball on the   
table. Daisy pretended to be quiet, with Dewgong in hand just in   
case something happened.   
"Sorry, princess, but in that case we'll take you back by   
force!" Then they released their fire Pokemon, just in case if   
Princess Erika decided to fight back, fire will have an advantage   
against her grass type. Vulpix, Growlithe and Charmeleon were   
ready for action, as they slowly approaching Erika. Erika put down   
her Pokeball, knowing that her Pokemon don't stand a chance. She   
didn't want her Pokemon to get hurt, and decided to give up. But   
then Pikachu used a Thundershock and backed off the fire   
Pokemon. Daisy used Dewgong and assisted Pikachu.  
"A rebellion! So this lady here was part of the rebellion   
group that captured the prince and princess!" said the commander,   
and ordered the Pokemon to take down the rebellion (Daisy)   
member first, and then they'll rescue the princess. Vulpix used a   
Confuse Ray, and confused Dewgong. Pikachu used a Quick attack   
and tackled down Growlithe who was using a Take Down at Daisy.   
Soon Dewgong recollected itself and used an Aurora Beam and   
blasted Vulpix. Charmeleon was storing energy then used a   
Flamethrower, which greatly damaged the house. The house   
caught on fire easily, and there were no ways to run but the door,   
which was blocked by the several soldiers. Pikachu then used a   
Thunder and fainted all the Pokemon. The soldiers were forced to   
retreat.  
"We won't forget this, you rebellions! Queen Delia will soon   
send hundreds of troops to find you terrorists!" Then they quickly   
left the place. Daisy, Erika and Misty's father escaped out of the   
house. Lily and Violet were on their way back, and used their   
water Pokemon to help them put out the fire.   
The fire was soon put out, but the house was burnt to the   
ground. They were sad that the house was burnt down, but it's glad   
that no one was hurt, and the other buildings nearby didn't caught   
on the fire. Erika then worried about Ash and Misty. The castle   
probably found them also. Then Erika and Pikachu immediately   
ran off to find Ash and Misty.   
  
  
"Pikapi! Pika!" screamed Pikachu as he ran along the beach   
towards his master. Ash was still in the beach, staring at nothing,   
only thinking about the same thing over and over and over again.   
Ash picked up Pikachu and looked at him. His eyes were worried   
and his ears were down, what usually happens when Pikachu is sad   
or worried. Then Pikachu start doing this sign language stuff,   
moving his limbs trying to tell a story. He tried the best he can to   
tell his master to escape, pointing at the stairs. But unfortunately   
his master got the wrong message, and had no clue what he's   
talking about. Sometimes Pikachu just wished he knew how to talk   
human.  
"What are you trying to say, Pikachu?" said Ash, scratching   
his head in confusion. Pikachu then jumped up and down and ran   
around wildly, shouting out some warning of some sort.  
"Doduo! Doduo! Doduo!"   
A herd of Doduos were marching somewhere. The sound was   
still faint, but then it's getting clearer and clearer every time… as if   
they were marching towards him.   
"Get out of here!" Erika shouted, as the soldiers arrived the   
beach. Ash wanted an explanation, but there's no time for it. They   
just ran out towards the city gate. But Doduos were much faster,   
and the soldiers near the city gate stopped them, surrounded.   
"Now, Prince Ketchum and Princess Erika, why do you guys   
have to help those terrorists and stand on their side? Come back to   
the castle, the queen misses you two," said the soldier-in-charge.   
They sent out their Pokemon, meaning that they would take them   
back no matter what, even if it contains force.  
"Weepinbel, let's go!" Weepinbel stood near Erika,   
protecting its master. Pikachu was all charged up, ready to use a   
Thunderbolt to begin the battle. But they were outnumbered   
greatly, and this would be a tough battle. Then the Raticates and   
Doduos charged, and the battle begins.  
  
  
Misty was approaching the gate now, and saw a Pikachu used   
a tackle at a Raticate, which she believed that the Raticate   
belonged to the gate guards. She wondered who dared to fight   
against soldiers of Pallet, as the Pallet army was one of the   
strongest army in the world, with many varieties of types of   
Pokemon.   
"Weepinbel, acid," Misty heard a familiar voice using a   
Weepinbel and fought off a soldier. That Weepinbel was certainly   
well train to be able to beat an armed (not guns, but older weapons)   
soldier. Then a very familiar face was escaping from a fury attack   
of a Doduo. It's a very young and handsome man. Then when she   
got closer to the gate, she could see that… it's Ash!  
"Starmie, Hyper Beam!" Misty threw out her best Pokemon's   
Pokeball. Ash was almost hit by that Doduo, and then rolled to the   
side when he heard someone used Hyper Beam. Erika also quickly   
takes cover with Weepinbel, and allowed Misty to have a clear   
shot at the soldiers and blasted them.  
  
Soon the soldiers were gone, and the Waterflower sisters   
with their father came to the gate and met up with them. Their   
"hideout" was gone now, and had no place to go.  
"Well, you two figured it out yet?" said Erika, staring at Ash   
and Misty. Things were too far to stop now. The castle thought that   
there are terrorists starting things, capturing the prince and Princess   
Erika. Things were too far to stop now.  
"There's no turning back now… Misty. Now we can't go   
back. Mother will kill us even if we say that we say that nothing is   
going on. Let's go," Ash said, slowly grabbing Misty's gentle   
hands. Misty blushed, but didn't seem to have signs of reject,   
taking it as a "yes".   
"So where should we go now? We're homeless now…" said   
Misty, after a quick recollection from the lost of words. Princess   
Erika then suggested.  
"We'll go out of Pallet, and head for my hometown, Celadon   
Castle!"  
  
  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. I apologize again for such a   
late chapter. Hope you'll accept my apology and forgive me! Well   
at first Fanfiction.net seems like it's down forever, but it's finally   
up and around again. This chapter (IMHO) isn't that bad, stay in   
tune for the next chapter (estimated date for next chapter: Sept.19)  



	9. March of Queen Delia ch.4

March of Queen Delia   
  
(It's decided that A Pokemon Fairy Tale will be continued, but   
under a different name. The story is now divided into 2 parts. The   
first part is how Ash and Misty fall in love with each other- "A   
Pokemon Fairy Tale." The second part, "March of Queen Delia" is   
all about the queen's reaction towards Ash and Misty's love. Hope   
you enjoy this story! School started now and homework increased,   
so now there will be an estimated date for the next chapter at the   
end of the story, so you'll know when to come back and check out   
the new chapter! Handy, huh?)   
  
(Also have a short announcement here. I've decided to leave   
Misty's father the way he is. I'm not going to give him a name, or   
anything like that. Misty's father will remain "name-less" in the   
whole story)  
  
Ch.4  
  
The group had decided to leave the country of Pallet and   
head to Erika's hometown. After a whole morning of walking, they   
decided to have lunch, and also a break to rest.  
Misty and her 3 sisters were fishing in a small lake, trying to   
hook up some delicious fish for lunch. The scenery was beautiful.   
The lake was crystal clear, almost able to see the bottom. The sun   
was up, and there's not a single cloud in the sky. The forest   
surrounded the lake, and occasionally you could see Pokemon dart   
out of the forest, searching the floor for food then dart back in   
again. Misty totally adored this place, and was astonished. This   
place could be compared to the Pallet Castle garden, maybe even   
better. She wished she would live in this spot forever. She   
imagined herself to have a little cabin beside the lake, living with   
the certain someone she loved. Who's that certain someone? Well,   
everyone knew already, including her sisters. "He" is with Princess   
Erika, her newest friend right now with her father.  
"Misty! Misty! Pull!"   
Misty awoke from her daydream and realized that she got   
something, she tried to pull it in but the line snapped. Her 3 sisters   
disappointedly went back to their spots and continued to wait, and   
maybe they'll catch something. Misty wasn't paying attention to   
fishing much, but was paying attention to her own fantasy. For a   
while she only thought about one place in this whole place,   
whichever the place where her lover Ash was standing on, and had   
recognized no part of anywhere else. She slightly blushed, thinking   
about him again. He was a handsome, responsible and brave man.   
It's every girls' dream to have such a boyfriend who had all those   
qualities and where could you find such a guy who never gives you   
up? She don't think that there's another Ash in the world, someone   
who's willing to give up his country for a poor girl, and willing to   
travel all the way to Celadon with her. Someone like that, Misty   
would never let him go…  
  
  
Ash and Erika were starting a fire, while Misty's father was   
taking a short snooze. Ash didn't know what happened, but seemed   
like Erika didn't favor Misty's father much. He wished that he had   
a fire Pokemon with him, which would be very handy. Pikachu   
was out into the forest and searching for some food for himself,   
like berries or nuts. It'll be a long journey to Celadon city. He's   
very sure that he and Misty's family will be alright. Misty made   
the trip from Cerulean to Pallet before when she's young, and from   
Pallet to Celadon is about the same distance. He (at least in his   
own opinion) is quite fit and should be able to make the trip. But   
Erika may have some problem, as physical activity wasn't her best   
thing, and walking so long would be very tough for her.   
  
Ash looked at Erika, who had said nothing for a long time, as   
if worried or troubled about something. What can possibly go   
wrong now? There's no way Queen Delia could follow them now.   
They had made sure that they didn't left any clue like footprints,   
ashes left from campfire and such. It'll take lots of luck to find   
them, unless, Erika was worried about him wanting to go back. He   
couldn't believe what he did either. He could possibly inherit the   
throne from his mother later. It's only a matter of time when he   
became king. He had given up his country, and all he wanted is   
this girl named Misty. In the eyes of all the others, he's a fool, and   
fooled away his throne. In his vision, he's doing the right thing.   
Ash was determined to do this, and their goal is to reach Celadon   
Kingdom and start on a brand new, exciting life. Nothing could   
possibly go wrong!  
  
  
Erika looked at Ash. He had a bright happy smile on his face.   
His brain was certainly simple minded. How could they not worry   
about Queen Delia? Ash must be thinking that nothing could go   
wrong, and same as Misty, she bet. First of all, how could Queen   
Delia find them in Pallet in the first place? All of these mysteries   
must be solved, and as soon as possible. They might be under   
attack any second, or there's a traitor in one of the group. Misty's   
father? Maybe… He always hated and dreaded the royalty,   
especially her. She also hated him, these people with no respect   
and manners at all. Misty's father might not want his daughter to   
marry to the kingdom. All of these mysteries must be solved.  
  
Erika's mind was elsewhere, paying no attention to what she   
was supposed to be doing, making a campfire and set up the camp   
for tonight. She was lost in her mind, thinking about her own   
problems, not sharing them to anyone beside herself. She   
recognized no part of anywhere of this forest, and wasn't on alert,   
just in case if the soldiers really find them. Ash tried to talk to her,   
but she's too busy thinking about her "own" stuff, and had no time   
to talk about these unless things. There's much more thinking   
about some more important matter to be done.  
  
  
Back at the kingdom, Gary had received news of failure in   
bringing back Prince Ketchum and Queen Delia. He wondered   
whose Starmie was it to use Hyper Beam and saved them. Maybe   
members of the rebellion did it. Well whatever happened,   
Alakazam would spot them. But how is he going to explain this to   
Queen Delia? If things got worse, she would chop his head off…   
Gary took a deep breath, and opened the door to the Queen's room.   
She wasn't in the room, and Gary wasn't surprised. He went to the   
bookcase, and turned on the secret switch of the mini-sculpture to   
the secret Dragon shrine. There was Mimie, standing at the side of   
the hall, not allowing anyone to pass. But he was a special case,   
and was allowed to go on.   
  
Queen Delia could hear footsteps, slow and heavy, down the   
hall to the small shrine. But she ignored them, and continued on in   
her silent prayer, praying for the search of her only son, and safety   
of Ash. She could hear that the footsteps stopped, but she must   
concentrate on her prayer, as they say that your prayer won't be   
answered unless you pray to Dragonite wholeheartedly. Things just   
got worse and worse. First, the thunderstorm had caused havoc in   
the city, and had wasted many materials rebuilding the city.   
Second, Prince Ketchum and Princess Erika went missing. And   
third, they had found the hideout of the rebellions that kidnapped   
the prince and the princess of Celadon, but had escaped.   
Everything is wrong! She must pray harder and more often, and   
Dragonite will be at her side, helping her destroy the rebellion.  
  
Gary waited patiently, sitting on the stairs. The stone floor   
was cold, but he could withstand this. His Eevee was out and had   
waited with him. Queen Delia finally finished her prayer, as he   
stood up, waiting to tell her his next plan. This mustn't and   
couldn't fail! If only Queen Delia would allow him to do that…   
Ash and the rebellion will be caught for sure! And then he would   
slowly gain power and control of the castle, until one day he would   
overthrown the Ketchums. He just couldn't wait!  
  
"So, what're you going to say this time? You've failed   
again!" said Queen Delia, as Gary said nothing. He did fail, and he   
thought that it'll never happen. If it wasn't for that Starmie's Hyper   
Beam… But not this time… Nothing will stop his latest plan.   
"Your highness, I've got the latest plan on how to bring back   
Prince Ketchum," reported Gary. His Eevee remained by his side.   
Queen Delia said nothing, listening carefully. He better not fail this   
time. Now it'll be hard to find the rebellions. They're out of the   
city and probably out of Pallet boundary. It's a near impossible   
task, but she's very sure that Gary's Alakazam will have someway   
to find them.   
"My Alakazam had found them already. If we hurry right   
now we'll catch them by next morning…"  
"And how exactly are we going to do this?"  
"Well, all we need is…"  
  
  
The stars were up, and the half-moon was hung in the night   
sky. The stars were much more visible here in the country than in   
the kingdom. There are even more stars than the night Ash and   
Misty confess their feelings for each other in the beach. The Milky   
Way was clear, and it looked like a river separating the sky into 2   
halves. The forest was dead silent except for noturnal Pokemon   
like Hoothoot cooing, hunting for food. The group had made a   
campfire and was cooking the fishes they caught in a pond nearby.   
Misty's father was up from his nap and according to Misty's   
observations, he had accepted Ash and Erika a little more.   
  
The fishes were excellent, and had tasted better than some   
food Misty had tasted in the city. Well anything tastes sweet to her   
if Ash was by her side. Erika had been silent all night, and had not   
said a single word. Misty's 3 sisters were chatting to each other   
about how wonderful and fun this traveling will be. The trip to   
Celadon excited them. However, they must eat quick and then put   
out the campfire and then sleep early. The smokes may give hints   
to the search parties out there. They must rest now since there's   
still a long journey ahead of them, a brand new road to a bright   
future!   
  
"Ash, have you been to Celadon before?" asked Misty to   
Ash, who's right by her side. Ash nodded lightly. He had been to   
there a long time ago, when he's still very young. His mother   
brought him along on a visit to Celadon about the new port city   
Vermillion.   
"Yes, long ago when Erika and I were about only 10. That's   
when I met her and became friends," Misty was impressed by how   
long their friendship was. No wonder that Erika helped Ash out so   
much between them. If it wasn't for Erika, running up and down in   
the palace, Misty don't think that she and her Ashie will be   
together.   
"You remember what it looks like? I'm dying to know,"  
"I don't remember very clearly… but I think that the largest   
Pokemon Mart in the world was built in Celadon. Well after all   
these years pasted, I'm not very sure if things still looked the same   
as last time," Too bad, Misty wanted to know what Celadon City   
looked like. She could ask Erika, but Erika seemed to be thinking   
about her own things, and it won't be right to bother her. She   
wanted to know what their destination looked like. She heard about   
it that it's a city full of trees and plants, and the houses were about   
the same as Pallet's. She wondered what the biggest Pokemon   
Mart looked like. It maybe more than 4 floors high (Note! 4 floors   
were already a very tall building, and that also made how   
wonderful Pallet Palace is, to extend this limit and became one of   
the tallest buildings in the world) and it must have many souvenirs!   
Misty could almost see what her new life in Celadon will be. She'll   
work in the Pokemon Mart, then at night cook dinner, and wait for   
Ash's arrival from work. What an ordinary and peaceful life that   
will be!  
  
Erika was thinking hard. She thought about it this whole day   
and there's no solution. Maybe a Pokemon like a Rattata was   
always following them, and then it'll report to the kingdom… She   
then excused herself out of the group and toke a short walk in the   
forest. She looked around. This forest was awfully quiet. Huh?   
What's this? She got herself a closer look at the strange nest up on   
that branch. Is it a Pidgey nest? Or maybe a Hoothoot's nest… but   
what in the world will hatch from a black egg? Then she could   
hear a horrible screech behind her, and she immediately looked   
back. A dark bird flew towards the nest, screeching and flapping   
its wings.  
"Murkrow! Murkrow!"  
Murkrow? What Pokemon is that? (Note! Not all 251   
Pokemon is discovered yet) a black bird Pokemon… Could it be a   
new species of Pokemon, hiding in this forest? She got out her   
Pokedex and analyzed it.  
Murkrow: the unknown Pokemon. Some hikers claimed to   
see this Pokemon in the forest. Most information about this   
Pokemon is unknown, but for some reason it has great advantage   
over Psychic Pokemon. It also brings bad luck to everyone who   
sees this Pokemon, and so was given the type of "Dark"   
Pokemon  
Has an advantage over psychic types? That's one rare   
Pokemon! She mustn't pass over the chance of catching this   
Pokemon and then bring it back to study back in Celadon City.   
Psychic? That's it!  
  
  
Gisele, James, Meowth, Duplica and Joe had been in the jail   
for days. They were famished, and were also tired. Gisele   
wondered what would be so secret? Queen Delia thrown them in   
jail just for listening to her conversation between an unknown   
Pokemon Trainer and her. It must be something important! Maybe   
it had something to do with the disappearance of Prince Ketchum,   
Princess Erika and Misty!   
Meowth could hear light footsteps approaching them. He   
then ran towards the jail door, yelling to be freed. James wondered   
what psyched Meowth, as he took a look out. It was Jessie, and she   
sneaked around, hiding behind walls and walking as quietly as she   
can.  
"Jessie!" shouted the group, but then Jessie did a signal to be   
quiet. She took out something from her bag, and it's food for them.   
Everyone was delighted, and ate the food quickly, and smiled.   
What happened to Jessie? How come she's helping them? She's   
always a mean old nasty witch that had made all the servants   
unhappy.   
"I'll save you guys someday, wait for me!" whispered Jessie.   
As she tried to leave, James called her back.  
"Wait Jessie!"   
Jessie stopped moving.  
"How come you're helping us? I thought all you know is to   
yell at us and scold us," Jessie didn't turn back, but didn't continue   
to move. She then slowly turned to the prisoners.  
"I'll tell you why. You guys had overheard an important plan   
of the Queen's. A great change had happened to the kingdom after   
a Pokemon Trainer named Gary appeared, and the Queen trusted   
him a lot… I'm telling you too much! I must go!" She then turned   
to run, but then Jessie stopped and gasped.  
"Jessie is here too? I'm sorry but I'll have to take you too!"   
said the man, who looked very muscular and strong. He then   
knocked out Jessie in one blow.  
"Jessie!" cried Joe, as they witnessed the whole thing. He   
believed that Jessie was only out cold, but it's brutal! The man   
slowly came towards the prison, and…  
  
  
Erika strived to run back to the group and tell them her   
discoveries. This solves it all! The solution to every problem   
they've met of why soldiers could interfere every time. A   
Pokemon and its trainer are behind everything! But now, who   
could that trainer be? Queen Delia? All she had was an Mr.Mime,   
and she doesn't think that Mr.Mime would be powerful enough to   
do it. It must be something powerful, like Hypno, Alakazam or the   
newly discovered Xatu. Someone must be plotting a plan that's   
evil, using the power of the Queen. Why would this trainer try to   
destroy them? One mysteries lead to another, another question   
waiting to be solved. She hoped that everyone is still fine.   
Although there's a Psychic Pokemon tracking them down, it'll take   
time for them to reach them here.   
  
Back at the pond, the group was ready to go to bed and rest   
early. They will have to wake up early the next morning and   
continue their walk. The campfire was put out long ago and the   
weather is getting chilly. Ash was out to see where's Erika, as she   
had been out an awfully long time. Pikachu was searching for   
Erika elsewhere, and only Misty's family were left.   
Misty was preparing for bed, as her father had suddenly   
called her. She wondered what he wanted to tell her so eagerly   
about.  
"Misty…"  
"Yes father?" replied Misty to her father.   
"Do you… truly like that guy?" Misty seemed questioned.   
He had always hated him and dreaded him. And he also knew that   
nothing was going to change her mind. Nothing will be in the way   
between Ash and her love, nothing!   
"Yes," replied Misty, without any second thought.  
"Truly? Are you willing to do anything for Ash?"  
"Yes,"  
"Hmm… that's all I need to know," then her father lay down   
and slept. How weird, Misty thought. Isn't the answer obvious?   
And that's the first time she heard her father called the name Ash.   
Maybe her father finally decided to accept them once and for all!   
  
  
"Pika pikachu!" called Pikachu, as he searched for Erika. The   
moon was up, and it shone brightly. Pikachu remembered that all   
he needs to do is to walk towards the direction of the moon to go   
back. He jumped up on to a branch, then to another, and then to   
another one. He soon reached the top of the tree and decided to   
travel in the upper canopy level of the forest instead of the forest   
floor. This way he could spot Erika much easiler. If only he could   
find the tallest tree, then he could spot out Princess Erika in no   
time at all! Pikachu happily hopped to another tree, until a   
Pokemon quickly attacked him and he almost fell. He hangs on by   
his hand holding on to a weak branch. He looked down, and it's a   
long way down… then he heard a sound, something swooping   
towards him in fast speed. Pikachu then surrounded himself in an   
electric barrier, and decided to let the enemy crash right into the   
barrier and gets electrocuted. He turned around, and could see a   
black bird using a Peck attack. But then suddenly it's there no   
more. He jumped onto a stronger branch, and looked around.   
Where was it now?   
"Cha!" shouted Pikachu as something tackled him from   
behind. He crashed into a trunk of a tree and dropped down onto   
the floor. Pikachu gritted his teeth, and turned around. There's the   
black bird, laughing at him. What attack was that? It's suddenly   
gone! Maybe the bird first used Teleport and gone behind him,   
then gave him a severe hit. But Pikachu never heard of such   
psychic Pokemon. Pikachu gasped. He remembers now! The last   
time when Prince Ketchum took a walk, he had a short chat to that   
wild Sentret. He still remembers it like yesterday…  
  
(The following conversation is already translated into English   
from Pokemon talk. It's too tiring to type out the Poke talk)  
  
"Hello!" Pikachu waved hi to a little Sentret who's staring at   
him. Pikachu was in the same forest as now, and he's enjoying a   
delicious good-looking apple.   
"You seemed to be brave to be alone in this forest during this   
time… you're not from here," concluded the Sentret, who was   
unwilling to come out of its hiding spot. Pikachu looked around the   
peaceful forest. Nothing seemed to be wrong at all and something   
got that Sentret spooked. It's evening, and it's still very easy to   
see.   
"What's there to be afraid of? I can handle any nasty Fearows   
or herd of raging Beedrills!" Pikachu said, almost lost in his pride   
about last time defeating a whole hive of those Beedrills.   
"Well this one is different. It's much stronger than any   
Beedrill in the world and can defeat any kinds of Fearow. It's the   
"Dark Bird", and it's ability to suddenly vanish and then attack you   
from your back is amazing! It's extremely powerful! You better   
watch out!" The Sentret darted off then.  
  
The "Dark Bird"… it must be this one! It's ability to vanish   
then attack. According to the Sentret, the Pokemon around here   
named it "Faint Attack", describing the ability to vanish then   
attack. How could Pikachu defeat this one? It'll use Faint Attack   
every time he tries to do a Thundershock and then attack him from   
the back. As Pikachu thought of a strategy, he could hear the Dark   
Bird flying up higher, picking up speed to increase attack power,   
then it screeched in terror, then dived again. This is just like last   
time! He couldn't straight attack it, or else it'll use Faint Attack   
again. Wait! If it's really using Faint Attack again, then Pikachu   
could use it to his advantage…  
  
Pikachu used a Quick Attack at it, trying to tackle him. As   
predicted, it suddenly disappeared, using the mysterious Faint   
Attack again. Pikachu turned around and immediately used a   
Thunderbolt, and The Dark Bird appeared and was shocked. Since   
it will come to Pikachu from behind, he could use this to his   
advantage. All Pikachu needed to do is to use a Thunderbolt   
aiming behind him instead of in front of him, and then the bird is   
sure to come out in that spot, waiting to be shocked.   
  
The bird collapsed and fell to the ground. Pikachu got beside   
it, and for the first time looked at it closely. It tried to fight back,   
but then Pikachu used a Tackle on it to weaken it further.   
(Imagine the following conversation as if in Poke talk)  
"Ah… (Murkrow!)" Said the bird, screeched in pain.  
"Your name is Murkrow? Mine is Pikachu!" said Pikachu,   
trying to approach to Murkrow in a friendly style. However, his   
hospitality wasn't appreciated, and was treated back brutally.   
Pikachu was then forced to use force.  
"What type of a Pokemon are you? A psychic type?" asked   
Pikachu.  
"Why should I answer you, stupid thunder rat…"  
"Answer or else!" said Pikachu forcefully, with sparks   
coming out of his red cheeks, preparing to attack. Murkrow then   
obeyed.  
"Dark type! Just don't shock me again!"  
"Dark? What type is that?" said Pikachu, moving his head   
lightly from left to right. Murkrow stood up, and it's slightly taller   
than Pikachu. The dark feathers made Murkrow camouflage more   
into the dark night sky. Dark type as a name seemed pretty fit for   
it.  
"We dark types are quite unknown to the others. We have an   
advantage over ghost and psychic types! We have unbelievable   
strength, right? I've never been beaten so far even against a rock or   
other thunder rats until now…"  
Pikachu listened intensively, and then looked up in the sky.   
The moon was high up, and he forgot that he must go back now.   
"Can you give me a lift to the lake close to here? I'm really   
in a hurry!" begged Pikachu.  
"No way! No way that I'm your personal taxi driver just   
because you beat me!" Pikachu was angry, and used a light   
Thundershock on Murkrow. Then Pikachu got on to Murkrow   
who's very unwilling to give Pikachu the ride, and they slowly   
flew back to the lake. Boy, the view of this forest from above   
certainly looked very nice, with the sky decorated with stars. He   
hoped that he has the chance to come here again someday.  
  
  
"A Psychic Pokemon was on our tail?" asked Ash, back at   
the pond. Erika had told them everything she found out, and he   
was surprised that someone actually has such a powerful psychic   
Pokemon enough to do this. It made sense. It's impossible to find   
just 2 people in Pallet. It must be a psychic Pokemon who found   
them.   
"How could we evade the sight of a psychic Pokemon?"   
asked Daisy, and she got Erika. Erika never thought of how to   
solve the problem. There's no psychic shield or anything to evade   
psychic vision.   
"Pika pikachu! Pikapi!" said from above. Ash looked up, and   
he saw Pikachu riding on something that's hardly visible against   
the dark sky. It's a dark bird. What Pokemon is that? Erika gasped.   
She saw it before. It's the dark Pokemon Murkrow, and Pikachu   
rode on it.   
Murkrow landed somewhere near the party. Ash was glad   
that Pikachu was back. As they shortly celebrated the return of   
Pikachu, they continued to discuss this problem.  
  
  
Back in the castle, Alakazam had suddenly lost vision of Ash   
and the group. It tried harder, but there's just no affect.   
"What's wrong, Alakazam? How could you lose them? They   
have no psychic shield…" Said Gary, as he thought it over. What   
could be preventing Alakazam to spy on them? They could see it   
just a while ago, until Pikachu and the dark bird landed…  
  
  
Pikachu was talking to Murkrow again, as the group seemed   
to forget about them and debate on the problem. How to evade   
from psychic vision…   
"You know how?" asked Pikachu, as he still rode on   
Murkrow even if they're on the ground. Murkrow laughed, and   
flapped its wings in glory.   
"Psychic? No psychic attacks or any psy-link can't work   
when I'm around, as you know I'm a true dark Pokemon!"   
Murkrow laughed, and for once it felt that it had some respect from   
Pikachu. He was impressed because of its special ability to stop   
psychic links or attacks.   
"Mind if you do one more thing for me?" asked Pikachu   
slyly. Murkrow closed its eyes, moving its head like a no-no sign.   
"Well you're forced to!" Then Pikachu used a Thunder Wave   
on it, not allowing Murkrow to move. Murkrow screeched for   
mercy to whatever Pikachu was trying to do. Pikachu then carried   
this rope, tied it around Murkrow's leg with himself. Murkrow   
realized that it has no way to escape now. Pikachu then moved   
(with Murkrow bouncing across the floor behind as Pikachu   
moved) beside Ash and tried his best to explain to his master to   
leave everything to him.   
"Oh well… there's no way to block the psychic vision. Let's   
just have a good night sleep…" said Ash, as everyone lays down   
and sleep. Pikachu then slept beside Ash, and poor Murkrow was   
forced to sleep with them…  
  
  
The next morning, Pikachu didn't release Murkrow from   
himself, and there was a forced companion to join them to Celadon   
City. Pikachu lengthened the rope and allowed Murkrow to fly   
very low. Ash admired Pikachu with a new thought now for his   
brightness to use Murkrow as a Psychic shield. With Murkrow   
around, they'll be save.   
They had arrived into the outskirt of Viridian District, an area   
full of thieves and dangerous characters. Everyone was on full   
alert. Misty, who was at the back, had to be extra careful. She then   
listened something. Something was diving at them fast! She turned   
around and someone riding on a Pidgeot used a Quick Attack at   
them. She then pushed down Ash and Pidgeot missed.   
"Who's there!" said Ash, as everyone looked ahead. A giant   
group of Pallet soldiers are in the front. Not only soldiers, but   
many special people. Misty then gasped. She could see Gisele,   
Duplica, Joe and everyone in a cage, trapped inside. Beside the   
cage was an amazing Onix. It roared as it stared at Misty, giving   
her an unpleasant feeling. Ash could recognize someone who he   
feared before in Pallet. Captain Brock was here, to destroy them.   
He was dressed in full armor, with no emotion or humanity, stone   
cold.   
"Bow down to Queen Delia this instance!" said the trainer on   
the Pidgeot, whose name was called Gary. Queen Delia was riding   
on a Rapidash, in the center of the group of soldiers.  
"Your journey stops here…" Queen Delia said, and glared at   
them…  
  
  
  
What do you think? A little longer than the last chapter, but   
this isn't too bad… The story sort of goes a little too slow,   
spending a little too much time in the Pikachu versus Murkrow   
part, but I just wanted to add a little battling… Well hope you   
enjoyed this just as much as me writing this! Next chapter will be a   
longer chapter too, since it'll be the last chapter of A Pokemon   
Fairy Tale. If you want to know how this is going to end, stick   
around for the last chapter!   
  
Chapter 10, the last chapter: Sept.28  
  
  



	10. March of Queen Delia ch.5

A Fairy Tale Ending   
  
(Due to the server problem, this chapter isn't successfully   
uploaded right on time of Sept. 28. This is the last chapter is called   
"A Fairy Tale Ending" and it's a little longer than all the others. I   
repeat, this will be the last chapter and please be honest in the   
reviews about the overall of this story. Be sure to write down your   
e-mail address because I have a little small gift (not a virus) for   
you. Leave your e-address and I'll send it to you right away. Now   
prepare for the last chapter of A Pokemon Fairy Tale!)   
  
  
Ash had a shock that will never ever be recovered. His own   
mother was right in front of his eyes. Queen Delia certainly looked   
the same, but Ash had a rotten feeling that he had never met her   
before. She is only someone who looked like his mother, but not   
his mother. Ash's memory of his mother was a kind and gentle   
mother, not a wicked hearted old witch! She is not his mother!   
She's an imposter! Queen Delia would certainly not lock people   
into cages and had them suffer all these times. Especially that   
they're friends of his. If they're Misty's friends, then they are also   
his friends. The prisoners looked all beat up and whipped and   
tortured. Who is this witch acting as an imposter for his mother?   
And who is the guy on that Pidgeot? He sort of had an image that   
he battled him before… Oh yes! Gary Oak. It's a tough battle how   
his Pikachu defeated Gary's Eevee with some luck. What's he   
doing here and what does he had to do with the imposter of Queen   
Delia? All these questions filled Ash's mind now and all his brain   
came up with was nothing, blank, white, no answers.   
Misty was just as shocked as Ash was, and her mind isn't   
very differently engaged from her boyfriend. She knew that Queen   
Delia doesn't act like herself at all, and Ash must be thinking that   
she's an imposter. Misty wanted to tell Ash this, but had kept quiet   
in this tense situation. Accept the fact, Ash. She's your mother and   
she changed. How much Misty wanted to tell Ash this! But she   
kept calm, and see what's Queen Delia's first move.   
  
  
Queen Delia was on Ash's usual cavalry, and she glared at   
the servant girl who's holding Ash's hand closely and tightly. That   
twerpy red head must be the one who is causing of all these   
problems. She looked innocently back at her, and her ocean blue   
eyes looked right back at her own brown eyes. She seemed to be   
very close to her son in some relationship. She had a short evil   
laugh. She just couldn't wait until Gary and Cap. Brock catches   
these rebellions and execute them in front of all the citizens. These   
will be the consequences of capturing and kidnapping Prince   
Ketchum! She can't wait. How come Ash doesn't understand? All   
she is doing what is good for him!   
Queen Delia scanned the group of traitors of the country. Just   
6 people had caused her so many troubles. And princess Erika…   
what the heck is she thinking? She is going way too far this time,   
and she isn't acting like herself. Delia will not give her a death   
penalty in order to keep up with a friendly relationship with   
Celadon Kingdom, but there must be a punishment for this naughty   
princess.   
  
Cap. Brock, her highness's close elite guard, and also the   
captain of Pallet, rode close to her. He looked around, and they're   
all weak. He leered at all of them. Pathetic fools… Gary Oak can't   
even handle 6 little children, and they're causing him so much   
trouble, wasting many resources to catch them. He would crush   
these rebels like a little, helpless bug, and then rescue the prince.   
He doesn't understand why her highness needs him to destroy this.   
He had been in much worse situation, like how 3 years ago, he's   
alone in the battlefield, and surrounded by 30 enemy's men, and   
he's out of it safely, without getting a scratch. Fight against these   
little kids? This will be a piece of cake.   
  
  
  
  
A chilly gust of wind blew across the field, as the wild   
Pokemon nearby fled and evacuated the area, for a bad feeling of a   
mighty battle will soon begin.   
  
"Ash… what are you doing? Staying with these dangerous   
national criminals. You should come home, with me and then we   
should punish these weaklings…" said Queen Delia, talking to   
Ash.   
"Mother… You've changed. You would never do this in the   
past. What's wrong with you? Is something controlling you?"   
asked Ash in reply.   
"Obviously not. Why, I ask you the very same question.   
What's wrong with you to behave in such a weird way? Come with   
me now. And you rebellions, if you surrender now, I may spare   
you from getting a death penalty. Princess Erika, you know your   
behavior is certainly not what a princess should do."   
Ash gasped, and stepped up quickly and stretched out his   
hands as a sign to protect them.   
"I'll never go with you and abandon all my friends. Misty,   
Erika and everyone,"   
"Ash…" whispered Misty behind. This must be hard for him   
to do such a brave act in front of his own mother and this troop.   
They're totally outnumbered and have no chance of winning. Only   
care and love could do such a thing.   
"You gave me no choice…"   
  
Queen Delia drew out her sword and pointed forward, and as   
his highness gave everyone the command to strike, Brock released   
his Onix and Graveler. Gary attacked from above, and the rest of   
them charged. Rampaging Tauroses (whatever the spelling for the   
plural of Tauros is, you know what I'm trying to say) and angry   
cavalries charged at the group.   
Pikachu nodded to Murkrow as the dark type Pokemon flew   
up high with Pikachu at the end of the rope, flying high into the   
sky. Pikachu then used a Thunderbolt and shocked the troops down   
below, slowing their charge attack. Pidgeot's Quick Attack had   
busted their simple plans as Murkrow and Pikachu fell straight for   
the ground, into the middle of the Pallet troops. Ash then headed   
straight for the charging troops for his beloved Pokemon   
"Ash! It's too dangerous!" said Lilly, but Ash didn't take the   
advice and continued to run forward. Misty then decided to go with   
Ash and try her best to cover him. After all they've been through,   
she's not going to leave Ash behind.   
"Ash! I'll be right behind you!" and Misty left off with her   
Starmie to Ash.   
  
The fierce Onix dived right for Erika and her Gloom   
courageously as if there's nothing to fear even if Gloom is a grass   
type, which is Onix's greatest weakness beside water. Erika stood   
side by side with her grass Pokemon, patted Gloom and the weed   
Pokemon already know what to do. A light yellowish powder was   
released from Gloom's flower, as the rock snake dived straight for   
the ground for cover from Stun Spore.   
"Can be anywhere! Beware, Gloom!" said Erika as she   
looked around her. All was quiet until there was a rumbling sound   
under the earth, as Onix dug its way out and tackled Gloom   
fiercely up into mid-air. As Onix is ready to give Gloom the   
finishing blow, Princess Erika returned her Pokemon and fled to   
the Waterflower sisters' sides.   
  
  
Starmie was in front of Ash and Misty, using Bubblebeam   
and much variety of water attacks to clear a way for Ash to   
Pikachu. Ponytas and Rhyhorns jerked as they saw a water   
Pokemon heading their way and were hesitating to attack or   
retreat. However, another type of common cavalries Dodrios and   
Doduos, and no fear against the water and charged through the   
water, jumped up high and launched Tri-Attacks. Starmie's core   
flashed, as its master commanded a Light Screen and shielded   
them from Tri Attacks. Now after they passed them, it's a straight   
road to Pikachu. Ash picked them up as the Pallet troops were   
gaining up on them. They were then forced to retreat and hide.   
  
  
Ash held Misty in his arms and led her behind a broken wall   
to hide. Misty sat down and panted, catching her breath. They   
wondered how the others are doing, and will they be caught too.   
And what is Queen Delia going to do with them if they're all   
caught. Ash looked up the dark cloudy sky, as the sunlight was   
completely covered by the thick clouds.   
"Where are we anyway?" asked Misty. They were just   
running straight without thinking where they're headed. Ash   
looked around the junkyard. Just broken houses and walls, with   
some broken barrels and tools lay across the dusty ground.   
"I guess… we're in the Viridian District."   
  
  
Queen Delia scouted around. There's no trace of her dear son   
or that scoundrel Misty. Just dead trees everywhere, and the   
sunless sky shown no light to the lifeless forest. A gust of wind   
blew as dust blew up. Cap. Brock, on his Onix, then looked around   
and saw nothing beside more dead trees and the edge of the   
Viridian District.   
"My Highness, the prince and the servant girl aren't in sight.   
They may have escaped into Viridian District." Reported Brock.   
"Great! We'll follow them right in there!" said Gary who no   
longer flew on his Pidgeot and had walked along the rest. As he   
walked forward, a sword was pointing up his throat and stopped   
him from moving any farther. He looked up and he saw Brock   
dangerously pointing his sword towards him.   
"Don't you know anything! The Viridian District is one of   
the most dangerous places in the world. Queen Delia may get hurt   
in there by those bandits. You must consider the safety of the   
Queen!"   
"Gary is right. This may be the only chance to chase them   
back. After they escape from Viridian, it'll be extremely difficult   
to find them. Who knows if they decide to pass the continent   
border through the Viridian Gate to Jhoto… We must hurry!" And   
with Gary Queen Delia rode off towards Viridian District. Gary   
looked at the captain of guards and lightly laughed at him. Brock   
coldly stared right back.   
"This guy is up to no good…"   
  
  
Ash and Misty settled down beside the river. The orange   
dawn sky was fading away as little stars started to take over the   
sky. It was almost dark, and they could still hear guards very far   
away. Queen Delia was still on their tail, and they heard nothing on   
Erika and Misty's sisters. Misty took a sip from the river.   
"Sorry I dragged you and your sisters into this." Said Ash.   
Pikachu was safely in his arm, taking a nice long nap after all of   
today's actions and adventures. Murkrow had gone off to find   
something in the forest to eat. Ash didn't know what Pikachu did   
to Murkrow, but seems like they got themselves a new Pokemon   
traveling buddy.   
"That's okay Ash. We wanted to come. It's not really   
anyone's faults." Replied Misty with worried about the others.   
"Hey, there's no more sounds of searching troops now."   
Noticed Ash and Misty tried to listen, just some wild Pokemon   
moving around the bushes. Guess all of them head back to Pallet.   
For safety, they decided not to come out yet till later at night.   
  
The sky was dark, as Pikachu and Murkrow were enjoying   
some fruits. They walked out back into the open, and not a single   
man was in sight. Ash climbed up the roof of a broken building   
and scouted around. He noticed no campfire smoke. Guess his   
mother decided to give up.   
"Guess they're all gone now." Said Ash in relief.   
  
"Wrong as usual!"   
Ash and Misty looked around as hidden troops came out and   
surrounded them. Misty backed up a little as spearmen came closer   
and closer, step by step. Then Queen Delia accompanied by Gary   
and Brock, stepped out of the dark.   
"Guess you fell into our trap." Said Queen Delia, as then   
sounds of explosions happened. The troops looked around and see   
what's happening.   
  
  
"You all fell into our trap!" said a mysterious voice as   
smokes appeared throughout the whole place.   
"Who is it!?" demanded Gary, as 2 figures came closer to   
them.   
  
"To infect the world with devastation!"   
"To unite all people in every nation."   
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"   
"To extend our wrath to the stars above."   
Brock recognizes these lines. He couldn't believe that they   
decided to attack a royal member of the great Pallet kingdom. They   
are totally surrounded by these robbers and thieves.   
The faces of a woman and a man were visible out of the   
smoke. The woman was totally dressed in black with a big red R in   
the middle of her uniform of some organization. While the man   
was in a similar uniform and his voice was as screechy as dead.   
"Cassidy,"   
"Butch,"   
"Team Rocket, circling the earth all day and night,"   
"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!" And   
their Raticate pops up in the end and stood in front of them.   
  
"Who are they Ash?" asked Misty as they were totally   
surrounded by men dressing in black uniforms.   
"Team Rocket, an organization of robbers who ruled   
Viridian," said Ash as an Ekans dived for him and he dodged the   
bite attack.   
  
"Correct Prince Ketchum and we'll here to take you," replied   
the female leader Cassidy. Ash wasn't in shock and it was quite   
within expectancy. Brock then stared at Gary for giving them so   
much trouble. He knew this would happen. It's his entire fault if   
the queen and the prince are hurt against these robbers.   
  
"Raticate, Super Fang," Raticate charged down and headed   
right for Ash. Queen Delia gasped and called him to watch out. But   
then Raticate was too fast to outrun it. Then Misty pushed him   
aside and took a direct blow. Raticate missed and charged with a   
tackle attack this time but was tackled aside by the mighty Onix.   
The Rocket's Pokemons start to charge and so the group was   
forced to split up into 2 groups.   
Gary watched the chaos from above. Curse these lowlife   
Rockets! If they haven't appeared, Prince Ketchum will be caught   
and he'll gain the foolish queen's full trust. Then he could move   
onto his plan. Now he must wait for another chance to strike and so   
he took left and flew off into the dark sky.   
  
  
Cap. Brock had lost the queen in the confusion, and wind up   
back at the entrance of Viridian, where some soldiers were   
guarding the prisoners. Princess Erika was tied to the tree, eyes   
closed, resting. The soldiers were up and ready when they saw   
Brock's return, but had an odd feeling since the queen wasn't with   
the captain. Brock returned one person, panting from all those   
running.   
"What's wrong Captain?" asked a commander.   
"A rebellion stroke and I had lost the queen and the prince.   
We must make haste and enter the district to rescue the queen!"   
stated Brock as Erika listened with increasing curiosity. As Brock   
took all the troops into the home of robbers, Erika started rubbing   
her tied hands to the tree, and the rope was slowing wearing down.   
"Just a little further," said Erika as she struggled to free her   
hands.   
Later, she stopped when she can touch one of her Pokeball,   
and released her Gloom and cut the ropes of everyone away.   
Together, they entered the district to find Ash and Misty.   
  
  
It started to rain softly outside, as Ash, Misty and Queen   
Delia was in this little room with a roof to hide from the rain. They   
could see from a far distance a Rocket Venomoth flew to and fro to   
find them. Ash placed Misty down near a corner, as her bruise is   
getting worse and in some part of her, started to bleed. Queen   
Delia wasn't use to this kind of slums and refused to rest in such   
dirty places, and only stood near the doorway. She eyed how her   
son treated her as if she didn't exist, and put all the attention to that   
Misty twerp. He really cares for her.   
"Are you alright?" asked Ash worriedly, and Misty just   
nodded. He took a peep outside and viewed the area. It's safe for a   
while. Queen Delia kept what she wanted to say in herself, but she   
had to say that Misty's acting skill is pretty good, but she was too   
good and saw through young Misty's trick. It's not very obvious,   
and now Queen Delia knows why Ash was protecting them. His   
son never faced these tricks, unlike her about 20 years ago…   
"Why did you take the hit for me?" asked Ash worriedly   
again, as his love was almost unconscious now. She just tried to   
get up, but was too weak to move. She just lightly whispered,   
"Because I love you…" and she felt unconscious.   
Ash then lightly and carefully picked her up. He with Misty   
must return to the castle for the medicines and Norse Joy back   
home will heal her back to health. Then with Pikachu, he rushed   
into the dangerous world outside. Queen Delia called after her son,   
but seeing that there's no reply, she quickly followed.   
  
  
All goes well at first, but Cassidy and Butch stood in front of   
Ash, stopping their way. Raticate and Primeape came in the scene   
to battle Pikachu. It'll be hard for Pikachu to handle both at once.   
He will be also harder to dodge attacks if the Pokemon aim their   
attacks at him instead of Pikachu, since Misty in his hands limited   
his movements. Raticate tried to tackle Pikachu but it's worthless   
effort as Pikachu jumped out of the way and stamped on Raticate   
before landing.   
Primeape then used a Mega Punch, which Pikachu also easily   
evaded, but then was sneak attacked by Raticate. Pikachu got back   
up and continued to battle. Pikachu used a Thundershock but then   
Raticate dug underground. As Pikachu had no time to worried   
about the underground mouse, he battled Primeape who attacked   
very offensively and dangerously. As Pikachu was about to attack   
Primeape and finish it off with a Thunder, Raticate popped up from   
the ground and lifted Pikachu high up, who was then grabbed by   
the fighting Pokemon and thrown to the ground.   
"Pikachu!" shouted Ash as he ran to Pikachu's side.   
"Finish it off!" said Cassidy and Butch in unity. Their   
Pokemon used their strongest attacks and charged for Ash. Ash   
then covered Pikachu and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.   
Then Onix came and tackled them away. Cap. Brock and   
Princess Erika arrived and finished the other Rocket soldiers off.   
"Raticate got fried!" said Cassidy.   
"So are we!" said Butch in return in his scratchy voice.   
"We won't forget this! Team Rocket is blasting off again!"   
and they disappeared with their Pokemon shortly after. Queen   
Delia didn't want to pursuit them and decided to return to the   
castle.   
  
  
Short time after Misty recovered from her injuries; she was   
summoned by Queen Delia to see her privately. She was thinking   
of how Queen Delia will punish her for this. Execution? Banded in   
Pallet forever? She don't know, but she just have to face the fact   
and bravely pushed the door of the queen's room opened, had   
stepped in.   
  
No guards were in the room, and only Delia was here, facing   
the window outside, gazing at the beautiful white town of Pallet   
and the sparkling sea. Things were back to normal and were at   
peace again. Misty bowed down before Queen Delia. The queen   
didn't face her, and asked Misty several questions.   
"Do you really love my Ash so much? That you'll be willing   
to place his life above yours like in Viridian?" asked Queen Delia,   
and Misty thought how strange of a question she was asking. But   
she just answered a truthful "yes."   
Then there was a knock on the door and Misty turned around   
to see who it was. Ash then stepped forward and was surprised that   
Misty was also here.   
"What did you summon me for, mother?" asked Ash, as   
Misty stopped eyeing Ash.   
"If Misty dear really feels this way, I have no rights to   
complain…"   
'Huh? Dear?' thought Misty, but remained silent.   
"I tried to but I can do nothing to stop you 2. Misty, from   
now on take care of Ash for me…"   
Misty was a bit slow and didn't get the idea. She looked at   
Ash who was trying to signal Misty to thank his mother. Misty   
then was thankful for Queen Delia's action, and thanked her for   
her acceptance. Peace reigned over Pallet under the control of Ash   
ever after.   
  
  
Many years after…   
  
  
The young boy ran through the grassland, as a mighty flock   
of Spearow chased him for some time now. His new Pokemon he   
got from Professor Oak was injured in his hand, and he must   
escape. He must find somewhere for treatment of his Pikachu.   
They eventually met a dead end. The boy looked back as Spearows   
continued their pursuit.   
"Well, here we go!" he screamed as he jumped down the cliff   
into the river.   
  
A red haired girl was fishing near a river. She had nothing   
but Magikarps so far. What bad luck! She wish for something big   
and she'll capture it to add it into one of her water Pokemon   
collection. Then something was pulling hard on her fishing rod.   
"Hey! Ow wow, a bite! I really think this is going to be a big   
one!" She pulled with all her strength and the young boy with his   
Pikachu in his hand was fished out of the river.   
"Nah, it's just a boy. Oh and a Pokemon! Ow… are you   
alright?" asked the redhead girl.   
"Yes, I'm okay," replied the boy innocently but then his   
hospitality was returned in a brutal way as the girl slapped her.   
"Not you! The Pokemon!" said the girl. She thought to   
herself. That boy looks very familiar, as if she saw him before.   
She's very sure she had never met him, yet in some points she had   
seen him all the time. The young boy sat on the rock quietly,   
staring at her. She's utterly familiar. And although her slap hurts a   
little, her hand was very warm to him.   
  
The sound of angry Spearows was heard as the flock of army   
appeared along the horizon.   
"They're back! Run!" said the boy as he put his Pikachu into   
the basket, and took the girl's bike towards the Pokemon Center in   
Viridian.   
"Hey that's my bike!" 


End file.
